RP Series Episode 1: the Art of Revenge
by Lady Starscream
Summary: A mysterious mech shows up at the Ark, swearing his Revenge on Prowl for things the Autobots second in command doesn't even remember. And the Kintaari special forces known as the Marauders also show up. something tells me there's going to be trouble!
1. Character Profiles

First off, I'd like to forewarn you these ar modified RPG logs, pretty much. There's quite a few fancharacters, but also canon characters. The Decepticons won't be appearing, just to let you know ahead of time.

This chapter is just the fancharacter profiles, but they're here in case you get confused at any part of the story.  
the list (In short:)

RedEyesDarknessDragonLady: Stardazer (Daze), Sandi

Rampage's Girl: Alpha, Omega, Orcas (not appearing, just mentioned)

Rattlecat: Compass, Rook

Lady Starscream: Hammertread, DriveBy, Beacon, Ty, Cap, Gunlock, Cable, Jade

Also, One of Tahalli's characters, Dragonsbane, is mentioned. I thought I'd point out that she is only mentioned, and not included in this story. So please don't be mad at me Tahalli!

--------------------------------------

RedEyesDarknessDragonLady

Name: Stardazer.

Faction: Autobot.

Function: Hacker/ sniper.

Alt. Mode: RAF Tornado Fighter.

Personality: Very careful when she's doing things, gentle, shy, terrible at hand-to-hand combat.

Appearance: Silver body armour, black wings and hands, green optics, wings fold back down her sides and allow just enough clearance for her to move her elbows back.

Weapons: Sniper gun, small hand-gun.

Gadgets/ Equipment: Various computer-orientated things, portable laptop.

Special Abilities: None.

History: Stardazer was sparked an Autobot and just stayed with the army, she's quite young and naïve.

Love Interest: Bluestreak

Stories Featured In: None.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Name: Sandi.

Faction: None.

Function: None.

Alt. Mode: Armadillo lizard.

Personality: Normally hyper, easily scared.

Appearance: Sparkling, comes roughly up to Armada Prime's knee, dark browns and tans, tail remains in place in robot mode, claws fold back along hands/feet and lizard head becomes chest.

Weapons: Small blaster.

Gadgets/ Equipment: Spare plasma charges.

Special Abilities: None.

History: She's a neutral that lost her parents in a raid. Now she lives alone but somehow still manages to survive and be hyperactive most of the time. She's currently living on Earth.

Love Interest: None.

Stories Featured In: None.

-------------------------------------------------------  
Rampage's Girl

Name: Alpha (Short for AlphaFighter)

Age: (In human) 17

Gender: Femme

Faction: Autobot

Function: Medic/Warrior

Alt Form: A blue truck Bio: Alpha was once a 'Con medic, but after being trapped in ice and rescued by Jazz, the young femme turned to an Autobot. It took some time to trust her, but eventually most of the 'Bots came around. Her brother, Omega (Short for OmegaFighter) is still on Cybertron with the 'Cons. He thinks she's dead.

Name: Omega (OmegaFighter)

Age: 18

Gender: Male

Faction: 'Con until he meets his sis

Function: Warrior Powers: He has an invisablity cloak like thingy...Alpha can duplicate herself

Family: AlphaFighter

Alt Mode: Black Jet

Name: Kit. (Short for Kittar)

Age: 3-4

Gender: Female

Faction: Autobot

Function: none yet

Powers: Eh...dunno.

Family: Alpha and Omega

Alt mode: A white tiger

History: Kit's family died when she was young...er and she's lived on the streets. Coming from a planet that is runned by 'Cons, that's saying a lot. On a visit to their planet, Alpha and Omega met Kit while running from some 'Cons. They took her back to the base and she was made a mini-Autobot by Omega. While she doesn't fight much...at all, she still considers herself an autobot and is stubborn. She has taken Alpha in as her mother and Alpha took her in.

The twins history: Before becoming 'Cons, Alpha and Omega were taken from their home as sparklings by Vector Prime, who saw potentional in the twins and trained them. He saw their powers and their names and knew that he had to save them from their fate. He trained them up until they were twelve then let them go. Vector Prime was saddened when he saw them join the Decepticons, but knew he couldn't interfer anymore with their lives.

Rattlecat

Name: Compass

Faction: Autobot

Function: Navigator, Cartographer

Primary Weapons: Magnetic boomerangs and mounted crossbow right arm, laser targeting system

Transformation: GPS Navigational System (connects to Bluestreak's hood in alt mode)

Motto: "If you can't stick to it, don't do it." (Find me a good quote, my mind was so in the gutter here XD)

Strength: 05

Intelligence: 07

Speed: 04

Endurance: 04

Rank: 08

Courage: 06

Firepower: 03

Skill: 09

Profile: Compass is a light-hearted spark of the Autobots. His constant want to be out exploring always gives him something new to find and do, especially since landing on Earth. Beside his faults of having things stick to him every now and then, he doesn't mind the jokes that tend to show up, especially from Jazz or Sideswipe. He is usually mistaken as a long lost brother or twin of Bluestreak, mainly from the antics they cause together. Compass helps Bluestreak frequently whenever he notices the 'bot beginning to wonder off into bad memories, and the two don't mind the constant road driving, as long as the both of them have their minds on something else. When he's not around the Ark, he's usually creating maps to generate into his built-in navigation system for later use by the Autobots.

Strengths: Aside from being a more-than-effective navigational system for the Autobots on Earth, his ability to create weapons for battle is astonishing. He can manipulate the poles of the magnetics on his body in order to attract or repel items and weapons, or adjust them in order to create a weapon of his own, namely his well-known crossbow. While the firepower of his weapons aren't as efficient as one would like them to be, he still is able to supply the Autobots with information about the land enough to give them the upperhand.

Weaknesses: While Compass may have the ability to point the Autobots in the right direction, sometimes direction in itself is difficult for him. Being able to control the poles of the magnetics in his body doesn't always mean they'll obey based on the condition they're in, and he frequently finds himself stuck on someone else. In times of battle, he usually has the attention drawn to him when Laserbeak is magnetically attracted to his arm, or Ravage receives whiplash from the rear. In GPS mode, he is completely vulnerable to any attack, and depends on Bluestreak to keep him intact until they reach the battle. Sometimes his mind alone will become distracted by his constant state of the other Autobots, making it difficult for him to ressurrect a sufficient weapon to use against the Decepticons.

Trivia: Compass has a habit of shedding after using his magnetics for too long, leaving magnetic "shards" about the Ark and wherever he goes. At one point, Jazz becomes victim to the magnetic shards, and finds himself and Compass heading to Ratchet in order to assist in pulling them apart.

And yes...I know that there are tons of people who are into the whole Twins/Blue or Sideswipe having Bluestreak as a 'partner in crime', hence why Compass is usually at the end of the Tug Of War rope with Sideswipe. But yeah...this was a random thing that popped into my head when I imagined an arm for some reason repositioning itself into a cross-bow. Forgive me. ;

UPDATES: Just a few questions some cellmates asked me about him, so I can clear it up here.

hm... the "magnetic boomerang" is a bit weird... Not sure exactly how that works. Don't really know how effective that would be in a battle, but it's workable. A diamond edge, or something? I dunno... c.c"

It's a redundant joke between a cellmate and I. Boomerangs come back to you, and it's magnetic like him, so technically, if they're the same poles, it repels from him, or if they are opposite, it comes back to him anyway.

... how does he transform into a GPS system? o.o; That's more like a computer program, isn't it? Unless he's some sort of satellite/reciever?

He has a navigation built in system in his chest, the rest of him just morphs into the outer layers. His chest area contains the computer programming itself of the system, where he stores his hologram maps and such. When he tranforms, the magnetic parts of his body, become the upper and lower base of the GPS, which connect to whatever he wants---so long as the poles are right. His programming and other electronics are also not reliant on the magnetics, so if he walks by Teletron, he won't affect it other than the screen sizzling a bit.

(and why specifically Bluestreak?)

Specifically Bluestreak because originally, a cellmate and I were thinking that he came from Praxis, Bluestreak's home city, but then I was like "Because of his personality, people would think he's a Bluestreak rip-off" and I didnt want that. Also because Compass to me, seems like he'd get along with Bluestreak, especially when it comes to talking about randomness.

It sounds like he's a walking magnet. o.o;; Rather risky, that. c.c

This is why Compass has control of the poles on his body. But sometimes, they can be a problem to certain Autobots if they're not situated a certain way (which he changes constantly when talking to different Autobots. For example, there's a point where Ravage tries to attack him but gets whiplash since Ravage is on the same pole as Compass' feet at the time) And just like real magnets, after too much use, the magnetism within the poles dies out. If he changes the poles too much within a small time frame, they will die out quickly, and he tends to 'shed' and has to wait for them to recharge, leaving him a few hours of not having to worry about anything sticking.

Also, what do you mean about his mind beomcing distracted by the state of the Autobots?

He cares alot for the safety of the other Autobots, which is why he gets distracted in battle. If Bluestreak goes down, or Jazz, and he knows, he'll start worrying. And when he does that, he can't imagine the structure of whatever weapon he's trying to create on his arm in order to battle. To begin with, he isn't really meant for battle.

And... erm... how does one shed magnetics?

It's technically lead that stick to the magnets. When he's walking on asphalt or such, or he goes through a town, things stick as I say, and they're usually magnetically charged. So he sheds after the magnetism dies out. But by then, if he's picked up anything larger, it's usually crushed into little bits by the time it falls off.

What's with him having doorwings? Is that...possible?  
His GPS alt mode has two door switches in the back which open to the main motherboard. They aren't honestly 'doorwings', but resemble them enough.

Lady Starscream

Name: Hammertread "I'm the reason they call us 'Ground Pounders"

Faction: neutral (ex-Decepticon) (lost his memory)

Function: Heavy Artillery/ ground assault Alt. Mode: tank (not sure. I think its an N:75 Weasel (not sure of numbers)

gender: male age: about 4 million years size: Huge. He stands shoulder height to Optimus Prime, but he's very bulky.

Personality: Loud, obnoxious (kinda), rude, likes to have fun and loves to fight. likes to beat up anyone who gets in his way, whether they be friend or foe. Always loking for a fight. Would rather rip an enemy to scrap metal by hand then shoot them.

Appearance: olive drab, camoflauge color. When he transforms, his main turret becomes a very large shotgun, treads become part of lower part of legs, arms from the sides of the tank. unsure as to what else goes where.

Weapons: carries two mini-missile batteries that can be used ground-to-air or ground-to-ground. Also has a missile turret with heast-seeking, energy-signal-seeking programmable, or radar-guided missiles. The radar-guided only have a ten-mile range, however.

Gadgets/ Equipment: is night-vision capable, but is easily blinded by bright light.

Special Abilities: none

History: Was a Decepticon who was part of the army that attacked Iacon just prior to the Ark's takeoff. Was shot off a ledge (where an explosion had created a hole in that level of the city) by the Autobot tactician, Prowl. Although Prowl was trying to save his girlfriend at the time, she was also knocked off the ledge by an explosion (Deceptijets dropped cluster bombs). They both survived, but lost their memories completely. The Autobot femme was rebuilt, and her name was changed to DriveBy. Hammertread kept his name. And his psychopathic ways. The two became boyfriend/girlfriend for a while, but DriveBy broke up with him because of his obsessiveness and abusive relationship,and he eventually left their group. He kept staking her, so she left the group. Gets flashes of his past, but not enough to realize who he really is. Is obsessed with finding and getting back his ex-grilfriend, and getting revenge on Prowl for trying to kill him.

Love Interest: DriveBy

Stories Featured In: none

Appeared in: 28 Prowls: Angsty Prowl (not mentioned by name, but the tank at the end who gets shot off the ledge. That's him.)

Name: Driveby

Gender: female

Faction: Kintari/Marauder

Function: sub-group leader/strategist (Marauders) (the marauders are a group of Kintari, led by DriveBy. Kind of like the Insecticons and Constructicons are a group of Decepticons)

Alt. Mode: white Toyota Camry Personality: calm under fire, much like Prowl. A thinker who can strategise in a difficult situation. Not as emotional as other femmes. Believes in achieving a mission first, rescues later. Appearance: white, pink, beige

Weapons: laser pulse rifle

Gadgets/ Equipment: none

Special Abilities: none

History: Rebuilt version of Verona, and Autobot femme who was knocked off a ledge on Cybertron just before the Ark's launch, while trying to rescue her boyfriend. Lost her memory in the fall/process of being rebuilt, and joined a group of refugees/neutrals. Fell inl ove with Hammertread, but relationship went sour. Left the group and later joined the Kintari to get away from her obsessive/psychopathic ex-boyfriend, Hammertread. Believes in her own survival first and foremost. Doesn't remember anything of her past as an Autobot, although she sometimes has dreams about it. Doesn't usually remember them, though.  
Love Interest: none (too busy trying to forget the last one)  
Stories Featured In: 28 Prowls: Angsty Prowl Appeared in: 28 Prowls: Angsty Prowl

Name: Cable

gender: male

Faction: Kintari/Marauder (the marauders are a group of Kintari, kinda like insecticons and constructicons are a group, but still decepticons)

Function: communications/ communications surveilance and signal interception

Alt. Mode: Ford Festiva hatchback Personality: Always talking to someone, or listening to some intercepted transmission, whether it be a local radio station, or the television at a nearby house.  
Appearance: about the height of a minispy, yellow and blue in color, although he seems to change his paint job from time to time. Weapons: laser pistol, force-shield

Gadgets/ Equipment: a variety of audio/visual equipment. Anything from AV cables to specialty tools.

Special Abilities: has very good hearing, Has fingetip sensors that can pick up sound vibrations through 1 foot of wall. metal or wood is the best. He had trouble with cement. Rock is impossible for him to hear through. Fingertip "microphones" also extend to 2 (transformer) feet in length, and can be used to spy around a corner.

History: undetermined Love Interest: none Stories Featured In: none yet Appeared in: none yet

Name: Gunlock

Gender: male

Faction: Kintari/ Marauder

Function: weapons specialist, sniper

Alt. Mode: delta-wing stealth jet with hanglide mode Personality: takes everything seriously. Very quiet, even when he speaks. Also walks quite quietly.

Appearance: midnight blue, black, dark (almost-black) green Weapons: varies. Anything he can get his hands on, really. Always trading his weapons for better ones, or getting upgrades somehow.

Gadgets/ Equipment: carries extra ammunition, scopes, silencers, night-vision binoculars, other various stuff.

Special Abilities: none

History: unsure

Love Interest: none

Stories Featured In: none yet

Appeared in: none yet

Beacon

Gender: Male

alt mode: recon. jet (MQ-1 Predator)

color: grey, grey-blue, white and black markings here and there

size: medium height. Taller than a minispy, maybe about chin height to Jade

faction: Kintari/Marauder designation: aerial reconnisance, communications personality: undecided as of yet.

gender: male age: about 18 if he were human origin: Cybertronian, neutral (anything else yet undecided)

Cap

Gender: Male

Faction: Kintari/Marauder F

unction: Demolitions/Heavy artillery

Alt. Mode: small tank (Challenger2)

Personality: a happy, sprigtly fellow, allways chuckling at some made-up joke in his thoughts. Likes to see how may mud-puddles or how much muck he can tromp through without getting stuck. Loves offroading ("Baha-ing", as he calls it) Allways taking shortcuts. Whether it's a single tree or an entire forest, he'll mow it down and tread over it, just to get to his destination. Likes to think no obstacle can stand in his way.

Appearance: mud colored. (actually camoflauge painted, but he rarely ever washes)

Weapons: artillery cannon in tank mode that shoots both missiles and high-level plasma-pulses, in robot mode has a handheld rocket launcher, photon rifle, shrapnel, pulse, and Ion (flash) grenades.

Gadgets/ Equipment: the usual. Radio, radar, signal tracker.

Special Abilities: can roll over about anything you put in front of him (or at least he'll try to), takes things lightly, easygoing.

History: Was an Autobot who got seperated from his troup on a mission, and when he found his way back to where they had been, he found he was the only survivor. He camped out in the ruined city where they had been, near the location of his friends, and was soon found by a traveling group of neutrals. He never told them his actual name, just goes by 'Cap'. Those neutrals later became known as the Kintari, who after a while found their way to Earth.

Love Interest: none Stories Featured In: none yet Appeared in: none yet.

Name: Tie-Rod (Ty for short)

gender: female

Faction: Kintari/Marauder (the marauders are a group of Kintari, led by DriveBy. Kind of like the Insecticons and Constructicons are a group of Decepticons)

Function: mechanic/ transport

Alt. Mode: Chevy Blazer

Personality: same as the rest. Down-to-business

Appearance: black with bright teal sidestripes Weapons: laser rifle, also has a shrapnel gun that can be loaded with any leftover metal bits and whatnot.

Gadgets/ Equipment: various spare parts, mechanic supplies Special Abilities: none History: undetermined Love Interest: none Stories Featured In: none Appeared in: none

Name: Jade

Faction: Kintaari/Autobot

Function: aerial reconnisance/combat support

Alt. Mode: f-15E eagle (jet)

Personality: young, sarcastic, sometimes quite spontaneous. Uses sarcasm to conceal the fact she's uncertain of the outcome of the war between the Autobots and Decepticons. And, somewhat, of her own place in the Autobots and her own future.

Appearance: similar to Starscream (colored body, grey wings), muave (rose) upper body and helmet, blue torso, shoulder plates, and forearms. Red and white wingstripes (white inner stripe, red outer stripe) Has a helmet style similar to Hot Rod, rather than the classic seeker style. Green optics.

Weapons: two energy pistols, an extra set that are usually stored in subspace, but holstiered barrels-crossed at the back of her waist. Also has small, usually-sheathed spikes on her forearms (wrist spikes) and the underside of her arms (elbow spikes) which are prettymuch never used.

Gadgets/ Equipment: just the stuff a jet normally has.

Special Abilities: none

History: was a human that was was transported to the TF-verse via a cylindrical-blinky plot device... uh.  
the story is longer than that, but that's pretty much it. with a bunch of her friends (five, I think), who were trying to survive and not get blasted to bits before they could find a way home (the Kintari). Eventually they did, but Jade stayed behind because her husband (High Road) was there.

Love Interest: High Road (hubby's fancharacter)

Stories Featured In: fanchar100 (writing challenge)

Appeared in: Ey, Macarena; April Fools are Fools, Allways; Transformers: Rebellion, 28 Prowls (ficlet challenge)

((Tahalli's character doesn't appear in the fic, but she _is_ mentioned. I'm hoping I don't get in trouble by putting her fanchar profile in this.

Name: Dragonsbane.

Faction: (Armada) Autobot.

Function: (rookie) Warrior.

Transformation: Four-legged wingless dragon.

Weapon(s): Dragon claws, firebreath, standard blaster.

Personality: In a word: moody. She can be as hyper as a sugar-high 6 year old, and as depressing as a serious goth. She is kindhearted, always ready to help her friends, and gets along with just about everyone.

Background: Began life as a human - was captured by (Armada) Decepticons and used in the disposal of a toxic run-off from their labs. It metamorphisized her into a Transformer - somehow, she managed to escape and join the Autobots. The Decepticons tried the same trick a number of times over.

Interesting fact: Doesn't handle horror movies too well - yet watches them with the (Armada) gang on a weekly basis.

Appearance: Beast mode - skinny white, wingless dragon with short, golden claws, blue emo tears and blue optics.

Robot mode - primarily white with red joints and gold claws. Sort of a mix between two types of dragons; the European and the Lung.Has the traits of a European - minus the wings - and the body of a Lung. The two just can't mix without drawbacks. Can't fly OR swim well, which is a trait of a Lung dragon.

Love intrest: (Armada) Sideswipe.

Stories featured in: Dragonsbane: Unleashed series - in progress, Driving On, Interruptions

Stay tuned for chapter one!


	2. Chapter One

I know this starts a little suddenly, but it came from an online RPG, and there was more happening before it, and it's kinda hard to decide where to start a story when it's continous like that.

---------------------------------------------------------------

It was early evening when Jade peeped out her door, and hurried towards the rec room to get some energon, hoping someone was there to talk to.  
The muave and blue jet stopped at the rec room door, and saw Daze sitting at one of the tables. Jade walked up and set her cube on the table. "mind if I join you?" she asked quietly The silver jet-femme glanced up to see who it was and nodded, then went back to staring at her barely-touched energon cube.

the jet took a seat, and sipped her own cube, not saying anything. Daze had been acting funny, lately. Well, Jade thought, It wasn't really unusual, considering what the RAF Tornado had been through in the past week. Some crazy mech had shown up, Orcas, she thought his name was. The madmech had grabbed Daze, and Jade shivered at the thought of how the femme had been torchered.

_"I don't know how anyone could derive pleasure from cutting someone' armor to shreds, then squeezing their vey spark almost to the point of extinguishing it._ "

She shook the thought out and sipped her cube. She, too, had had a run-in with the Decpeticon wherewolf, but that was another story. Daze glanced around as though hearing something, then settled back down. She sighed and her head jerked up to when the door slid open, and Jazz sauntered in. He gave them both his most charming grin. "Ladies." he nodded.  
Daze, whose wings had flared slightly, let them flatten against her back again and she forced herself to smile back.

Jade smirked. The sabotuer came over and swung the chair around backwards, straddling it. He folded his arms over the back and rested his chin on his arms. "Feelin' better?" he asked.  
"Yeah... I suppose so." Daze swirled the energon around in her glass, not really feeling like drinking it.

A wrench was hurled against the door of the medbay, and Ratchet cursed loudly in Cybertronian. Hound hadn't done a single thing, but what was frustrating to Ratchet was the fact Hound's circuits weren't connecting correctly, and he couldn't figure out a soul reason as to why. If he didn't find a solution soon, Hound wouldn't be able to transform, let alone attempt walk. He stomped over, retrieving the wrench as Hound set up.

"Go get yourself a drink, Ratchet. I can wait, I'm off duty for the rest of the evening. You need it"  
Ratchet placed his head against the doorframe, and gave a heavy sigh, before tilting his head at Hound. Sometimes he was worse than the twins. The twins aggrivated him with their refusal to shut down and shout with him instead, but Hound was overly modest. He'd be near the brink of shut down and he'd rather stand between the panther and the rabbit just to save the latter. He was unsure what was worse. "Go ahead, Ratchet!" Hound grinned. Ratchet sighed and left, heading towards the rec room.

The CMO stepped towards the doorway and the rec room's doors hissed open. He walked in, both grumpy, annoyed, aggitated, irritated, any word that meant "Don't Touch Me" was suitable for him. He stepped right past the three and headed straight for the energon supply.

Jade jumped at the stomping noise, and Daze glanced away from Jazz towards Ratchet and drew her wings back.  
Jazz just waved "hiya Ratch, how's it goin"  
"DON'T. Say a word." Ratchet mumbled as he got an energon cube. He stood there, pondering over the entire mapdown of hound's circuits and his photographic memory, trying to figure out what was wrong Jade winced at the harsh tone, considering going back to her quarters. She had been kind of fraid of Orcas trying to sneak in. Nobody had seen him lately. If he was so sneaky, there was a chance... she shook the tohught out. Now she knew how the RAF tornado flyer-femme beside her felt.

Jazz just kept the smile and added "Twins givin' you a hard time again?" he tried to lean over a little to get a good view of what the CMO was looking at.Ratchet sighed. He really DID need to relax. "...No. It's Hound"  
Daze twitched her wings slightly, inching closer to Jade and away from the doctor.

"Wha'd he do this time?"

Jazz motioned for Ratchet to join them at their table. "Wait, lemme guess, he went offroading again, and wrecked, didn't he?" Jazz chuckled at the thought. "Right off a cliff?" Jade and Daze glanced at each other. Jade scooted closer to Jazz, and Daze scooted, also. Jade wasn't so sure she wanted to be here anymore.. Maybe she should just go back to her room where it was safer.

Ratchet watched them from his stand. "...No. Difficulty with his circuits though in his left leg. He won't be able to transform or walk without them being corrected. But there's nothing WRONG with them, which is what is aggrivating me." Ratchet stepped over to them and took a spot next to Jazz.

"hmm." there was a moment of awkward silence, which Jazz promptly broke. "Hey, anyone else feel like we need some music?" without waiting for an answer, the porsche got up and went to turn on the stereo. Ratchet looked up at Jazz, before hearing a rather odd beat. It seemed to lack another beat that was supposed to back it up. He looked at Jazz, but the Porsche hadn't even reached the stereo yet. He paused for a moment, and then the beat was covered up by some Frank Sinatra number Jazz pressed on the machine. There was a hiss, and the rec room doors open, revealing Hound, limping his way slowly in.

"What are you doing?" Ratchet stood and asked the Jeep sternly. Hound smiled at him. "Though I'd come get myself a drink since you're on break as well. Evenin' Jazz." He waved to the Porsche, keeping one hand on the doorframe to keep himself stable. Jade looked at him, then at Ratchet, who looked like he was about to blow up any second. Daze looked like she was getting more scared by the second. "It's ok Daze, he won't bite ya." Jade handed her a cube from her small pile.

The doors opened again, and a pair of voices wavered through.  
"I told you we should've stuck to the road, but nooo, you wanted to take the shortcut." Sunstreaker walked in, a scowl painted across his beautiful yellow features.  
"How was I supposed to know it was muddy?" sideswipe whined from behind him.

"Uh, how about because it just rained?" Sunstreaker growled in reply. He stomped over to the energon dispenser.

"Just look what it did to my beautiful paint job!" the yellow warrior whined.

"There is such a thing as a washrack, yaknow." Sideswipe snerked, angling his head to one side.

Ratchet's hand tightened around his glass of Energon. First Hound's leg, then Hound walks OUT of the medbay without his permission, and THEN his subconcious angel and demon walks in. He glass looked as if it was about ready to snap at any moment. His optic ridges twitched slightly.

"Evening,you two." Hound said cheerfully, albeit wearily. He made his way using supports over to the energon supply and got himself a glass. He limped over to Jazz to challenge his selection of music.

Sunstreaker turned to Sideswipe with a stormcloud on his face. "You're lucky your my twin!" Sunstreaker growled in a low voice. He stalked over to a nearby table and slammed his cube down on it. He sat down with a huff and took a sip. The slamming sound was enough for Daze.

"I...gotta... I gotta go." she stood and headed for the door.

"Daze, wait.." Jazz caught up with her, and grabbed her around the arm gently. "Hey, it's okay. I promise."

"I forgot.." Daze thought quickly trying to come up with something.

"I need to go talk to Alpha about something." She pulled away. "Sorry." and she dissapeared out the door.

Ratchet stood. "Daze." He looked at her sternly, but there was a sense of gentleness in his optics. "Come with me." He left his glass of energon there, and stepped out of the rec room, before passing her and beckoning her down the hall.

Hound glanced at Sunstreaker. "Why the long face, Sunstreaker? Surely a few chips of paint aren't going to ruin your day!" He grinned.

Sunstreaker's optic ridges raised almost to his forehead armor. "A few yeah, sure. It wouldn't be a problem if it was just a _few_! But _someone_ had to go and suggest we take a muddy, gravelly shortcut, I swear I still have sticks and gravel in my undercarriage!" Sunstreak groused, glaring daggers at his red twin, and then sulked as he drank his energon.  
Jade rolled her optics, but didn't say anything. She mumbled something about macho-chauvanistic mech on overdrive, and a bad attitude to boot around her energon.  
Hound chuckled. "Now now Sunstreaker, no need to get upset about that. I do it all the time. It's refreshing! You should do it more! After a while you learn some quick tricks to get those sticks out! Right Sideswipe?"

Sideswipe's optics went round. "me?" he mouthed. Sunstreaker was allready mad at him, and Hound was poking the proverbial tiger (albeit without realizing it). Sideswipe stepped in-between the two Sunstreaker glared. Hound smiled back. Sideswipe didn't move, but eventually sat down on the side of his brother towards the other occupants of the room, in case Sunstreaker got any more upset. Jazz leaned back in his chair and grinned. "Not much, jus' relaxin' to some tunes." Jade glanced around and sipped nervously at her energon cube.

Omega looked at Sunny. "As Alpha would say, bite me, Sunny." He then smiled at Hound and at Sides. "What kinda tunes?"

Sunny leapt to his feet, intent on pounding the mech who had just insulted his pride, but Sideswipe caught his arm, and said something in a low voice. Sunstreaker sat back down.

Jazz gave Omega an easygoing grin. "Anything and everything m'man, you got a request?"  
"I would say something, but you'd kill me, Sunny." Omega sighed. He looked at Jazz. "Yeah. You got any...Disturbed"

"Sure...Kinda depressing music, though. Aint it?" He shrugged and put the cd in Omega shrugged as the song "Breathe" came on.

In her quarters, Alpha whimpered as she traced her marking with her finger again. She looked at herself in the mirror and then hit it, breaking it into a million pieces. "Why, Primus?" She sobbed, sinking to her knees. "Why me?! Why can't I be normal"  
The pink femme stopped sobbing for a second and listened. She had allways had a sort of link with her twin brother, Omega. Ever since the two were sparlings, being raised by Vector Prime. Sometimes, they could even talk through it. At the moment, she was hearing the music he was listening to... Alpha heard the song and started to sing along, crying.

---------------------------------------------------------

"I love this song...so does sis"  
Omega smiled as the lyrics filled the air.

"You will realease your life Forgetting what's forsaken The reason why You are alone again You will believe the lie Judging from what you've taken You breathe, alive You are alone again

From the heart of darkness You call to me Spirit raging on There is nothing I can do For you are next to no one

You will release your life Joining with the goddamned world Of the dead and the lonely You'll never leave alive Now do you think you're too damn good For the killing kind

You will realease your life Forgetting what's forsaken The reason why You are alone again You will begin to cry Hearing the silence breaking You breathe, alive But you are alone again

From the heart of darkness You call to me Spirit raging on There is nothing I can do For you are next to no one

You will release your life Joining with the goddamned world Of the dead and the lonely You'll never leave alive Now do you think you're too damn good For the killing kind

You will release your life Joining with the goddamned world Of the dead and the lonely You'll never leave alive Now do you think you're too damn good For the killing kind

You will release your life Forgetting what's forsaken You breathe, alive You are alone again

You will release your life Joining with the goddamned world Of the dead and the lonely You'll never leave alive Now do you think you're too damn good For the killing kind

You will release your life Joining with the goddamned world Of the dead and the lonely You'll never leave alive Now do you think you're too damn good For the killing kind

Nothing I can do Nothing I can do..."

Jade finished her cube, and went to get another one.  
Omega watched Jade and then looked at the two. He didn't even realise Alpha could hear him. His thoughts were elsewhere. The day before, Alpha had been kidnapped, and he knew Compass had gone after her, even recued her. But why weren't they back yet? He sighed, taking another sip of energon, promising himself to go looking around the Ark for her after the song was over.

The music changed, and Jade glanced back at Sunstreaker and Sideswipe who were now chatting in hushed voices between the two of them. Omega bobbed his head at the country song.

"Well, guys." Jazz finished his energon cube and stood up. "I gotta go on patrol." he gave Jade a look. "And don't worry. if I see any suspicious lookin' cons, I'll call for backup." he gave them a smile and walked out. Jade watched him go, wishing she could finish hers and go back to the safety of her quarters.

Omega looked at Jazz. "I'm coming with you, Jazz. I gotta look for..." He trailed off, knowing no one else besides himself, Compass, Alpha and Rook knew about what had happened earlier that day.

Jade looked from Omega to Jazz, and caught the meaning.

"Someone's gone missing, haven't they!?" she demanded.

"No, No!" Omega said, looking at Jade. "Alpha's fine. Oop! Stupid." Omega facepalmed.

"Uh-huh." she pegged Jazz with a look next. Jazz blinked. "what"  
Omega winced.

"Omega..." He looked at Omega.

"Alpha didn't get attacked! DOH!" Omega hit his forehead.

Jazz raised an optic ridge. "Omega"

"What"  
"What happened?"

"Er..."

Jade folded her arms across her chest, and tilted her head to one side slightly, in an 'I'm waiting' look.

"Alpha was attacked, but Compass saved her see ya!" He said quickly before running out of the room

"Hey, wait up." Jazz dissapeared from the rec room after Omega.

The black-colored jet turned. He spotted Jazz and sighed. "What'd'ya want, Jazz?  
the saboteur shrugged. "Just thought ya might want some help. I gotta go on patrol, anyway"

"Sure. Come on." Omega sighed.

A bulky shadow peeked out from the cover of some nearby rocks, and spotted the pair of mechs leaving the Ark. "hmm They look pretty weak. Oh well. Scrapping two weakling Autobots is better than nothing." the voice chuckled. The olive-drab green-and-camoflauge mech transformed into a tank and rolled away, around a bend in the road.

Omega sighed. He looked at Jazz and then bit his lip. "Don't tell Alpha I told ya what happened"

Jazz nodded. "I won't. Promise." then after a minutes added "Lets just find her."

-------------------------------

Whattya think for the first chapter?

I know, there's probably some hitches in the spelling and punctuation busy, but I'm really busy, having five projects going at once right now. I'm to the point where I don't get it at least typed in a story-like format and posted, it may never see the light of day.

Reviews are welcomed, flames will be used to taunt Inferno... snicker


	3. Chapter Two

Daze blinked, glanced around and followed Ratchet.

Jade's comm came on. "Jade, please report to the command center." It was Prowl. She wondered what it was this time. "I'll be right there." she downed the remainder of her cube and tossed the empty container in the recycling unit.

The jet plodded into the command room, where Prowl and Prime were standing in front of Teletraan-1 "Ah, Jade." Prime's baritone voice rang out around the empty room. "Are you feeling better"

The jet glanced up. "Yes, sir."

"Good. I need you to investigate something for me." He pressed a button to bring up a display of a mountain not to far away. And a cavern entrance.

"huh?" Jade was confused.

Prowl stepped in. "We detected activity coming from the old cavern inside this mountain. We were hoping you might be able to help."

"The old Kintari base? But that thing hasn't been used in a year and a half!" Jade exclaimed. "We know. That's why we were hoping to send you. Whoever is there might be associated with your old friends. They may be our allies." Jade squinted at the screen. "Are you sure?"

Prowl pressed a button. "This video recording was taken fifteen minutes ago." The video showed a part of the mountain near the top slide back, like a double-doored hatch of some sort. Out of it came a winged craft. A small sattelite with a cylindrical body, and a radar dish underneath. Jade lifted an optic ridge. "okay. So the Drifter sattelite was launched. Could be a computer malfunction." she shrugged. "The computers were completely shut down and disconnected." Prowl countered."You're sure Razer and Dusk were destroyed, along with backdraft?" he questioned.

"Yes...most definitely." Jade replied. "I wonder..." The camera shifted back to the present, to show a trio of transformers standing on the mountaintop. The first one was a blocky mech, pale greenish-brown colored, one black with bright teal markings, and looked like he transformed into a jeeplike vehicle, or a chevy blazer, and the third one was a femmecar, white in color.

Once outside the Ark, Omega looked around.

"ALPHA"

Said femme whimpered as she felt her brother call her through their link and out loud. She wrapped her arms around her and looked at the broken glass that surrounded her. She swallowed. "Why is it I see my markings in all of these?" She asked quietly.

Jazz looked around, then said. "We can cover more ground if we transform." He transformed to car mode, and waited for Omega to follow suit.  
Omega transformed into jet mode and then flew into the air. "Right. AL!! SIS, WHERE ARE YA?!?!"

"That looks like the Marauder team." Jade shivered. _"Not a team you want to be in opposition with."_ she thought.  
"The who?" Prime looked at her with curiosity. "One of the Kintari groups from Cybertron. The Marauders were a... specialized team."

Around the some rocks from Omega and Jazz, the tank snickered, and waited for his targets to come around the corner...

The two 'bots zoomed down the road, the black and white Porsche excellerating slightly. Hammertread quickly maneuvered himself so he was directly in their path.

"Going somewhere?" he rumbled.

Jazz slammed on his brakes and tried to swerve, but it was too late. The Porche slammed headfirst into the side of the tank with a crunch. He transformed, still slightly dizzy from the impact. The tank reared up, the treads turning into legs, and a head and arms appeared. The main turret turned into a quite large shotgun, being held by a very bulky, grinning bot.

"Wha-"

BLAM! The mech's huge fist connected with Jazz's chest, sending him flying. "You're nezt, wings." Hammertread canted a grin upward at Omega.

Jade eyed Teletraan-1's screen.  
"Go on." Prime encouraged. "Well, they were specialized in infiltration and sabotage, mostly. I never really got to meet them. It was right before the big 3-way battle we had." she glanced back up at Optimus, remembering.

"Jade?" Prowl snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Hmm?"

"Do you know them?"

"Barely"

she ganced at the screen again. What she was thinking was _"No way in heck I am leaving this base alone!! I don't know where that werewolf could be hiding!"_ but it came out more like. "perhaps I should have someone come with me. To show them we're now working with the Autobots.

"JAZZ!" Omega yelled, transforming. He landed and then growled. "You'll pay for that." He said before going invisable. The mech flew into the air.

"Find me."

Hammertread's grin widened a little. "ooh. a mech with tricks. And here I thought this wasn't gonna be fun." He grinned and took a step towards his first target. Jazz scooted back, and turned on his speakers as loud as they would go.

Hammertread blinked. "Is that supposed to bother me?" could be seen being mouthed over the ear-ringing volume. The tank kept an eye on where the jet had been, figuring the concert-loudness would deafen the bot in the air, if not mess with his invisibility-field-thing.

Prime nodded. "I agree. Prowl, you will go with Jade to meet with these new allies."

"Are you sure that's wise, sir?" Prowl replied. Before he could explain further, or Prime could answer, Jade jumped in. "Taking someone of ranking authority with me is a big sign of trust. Not only are you second in command, but if they wanted to get ahold of you, they could probably force the surrender of the entire autobot army. That tells them you not only come as a representative, but you're putting your trust, and the trust of your army in them."

Jade realized she'd gone a little overboard on the explanation, and looked a little embarrased. "It means you want them to be your allies. Not your enemies." she summarized.

Omega concentraited as hard as he could. He had had these powers since birth. Almost nothing could get rid of them. The mech glared at Hammertread and then fired at his back before flying out of the way.

Alpha walked through the woods, sensing her brother. She frowned. "I can sense him, but where is he?"

The blast hit the tank, and he turned to see where it had come from. He gave the air in general an amused look. "If you want to fight me, you'll have to come down here." Jazz turned his radio off. Hammertread stomped over to him and punched him again. Jazz tried to put up an arm to block it, but the tank's armored fist went right through his defenses, knocking him off his feet again Omega growled. he landed behind HT and slashed him with his sword, still invisible.

"Leave 'im alone."

Compass knocked on Alpha's door. Rook was in the rec room chatting up with Hound and the others.

"Alpha?" He called. When she wouldn't answer, he sulked, his wings drooping lightly.

The door to alpha's room slid open, catching Compass of gaurd and startling him slightly. revealing the pieces of broken glass on the ground and her armor strown around the room as if she had had a slight temper tantrum, however, Alpha was no where to be found. Only a note on her bed.

Hound sat down and tested his leg, then frowned slightly. "I wish Ratchet knew what I did to my leg, it's rather annoying having to limp around all the time. "He chuckled. Rook smiled. "Let me have a look at it."

Hammertread tried to backhand Omega, but was too slow. The tank growled under his breath. Then smirked, reaching down and grab Jazz around the neck, bringing him back up to his feet. The tank grinned and punched him again. The car's windshield shattered.

Jade stepped out of the ark with Prowl on her left, and looked around cautiously. "I REALLY don't like this." she thought. Suddenly, a sharp cry split the air, along with the sound of shattering glass. Jade hid behind the tactician, on the opposite site of whatever just made the sound.

"STOP IT!!" Omega snarled, slashing at Hammertread. The mech became visible.

"Put. Him. Down"

Three Alphas appeared beside Hammertread, their armor off and markings showing.

"Put our friend down now"

Hammertread blinked.

Prowl crept around the rocks, Jade still behind him.

"I've never seen him before." she said, thankfull it wasn't a certain werewolf.

The three Alphas growled. "Put him down"

The real Alpha tapped on HT's shoulder.

"NOW!" she yelled.

"Listen to my sis and her copies!" Omega warned.

"Or what, you'll tickle met to death?" the tank snickered.

Jazz turned on his headlights. On bright. The entire area lit up, and Hammetread staggered back covering his optics. "You'll pay for that!" he snarled, and rushed forward. There was a whistle as Prowl fired both his shoulder missiles. The explosion threw the tank copmpletely off his feet.

"This isn't over!" he snarled, picking himself up. He transformed into tank mode and sped away

The copies and Alpha snarled. "TRANSFORM!!" They yelled, then followed HT.

"ALPHA!" Omega yelled, but sighed. She was too far wasay.

"Frag. Ya okay, Jazz"

"I think so. Who was that?" he asked, looking at the dust trail the tank had left in his wake.

"I don't know."

Alpha and her copies caught up with HT. "Pull over an' transform. NOW!!" All of them yelled.

"Go away."

"Make us." The Alphas challenged. "I was already almost killed once today, what's the worst you could do?" She growled.

Hammertread sighed and rolled on, driving somewhat erratically.

"I'm not in the mood for this right now." he growled.

"Too bad. You almost killed one of my friends so either pull over so we can talk/fight or so help me"

the tank rolled his optics. "Fine". He transformed and looked around, looking for her, obviously still blinded in from the bright light of Jazz's headlights. He thought for a second as his vision cleared, then adopted a friendlier voice. "I think we may have gotten of on the wrong foot. Tell me, do you know of an Autobot Prowl, perchance?"

Prowl turned to Jade. "We should get going. Maybe the transformers that just showed up know something of this mech." Jade looked a little nervous.

"Omega." Prowl turned to the jet. "Thank you for your assistance. Would you like to join us?" Jade glanced over at Jazz. "Are you sure you're okay"

"I'll be fine jus' a broken windshield. no biggie." he headed for the repairbay.

Omega nodded. "Yeah."

The two jets glided along, Prowl driving under them. "I just hope they don't blame me for what happened to Razer and Dusk..." Jade muttered. "Perhaps we should exercise some caution, then." Prowl replied Omega nodded.

The Alphas transformed. "Yeah. Hang on." They closed their optics and all but one disappeared.

"There we go. Yeah, I know him. Name's Alpha"

"Mine's Hammertread." the grin came back. "So, you're a friend of his?"

"Somewhat." Alpha shrugged.

"Oh, good. See, We're old friends, Prowl and I. He grinned wickedly. Hey, you wouldn't happen to know where he is right now, would you?" Hammertread could finally see clearly again. This was perfect!

Compass looked around at the glass, and then noticed the note on the bed. He stepped over and picked it up.

The note said:

"To Compass, or Omega. Or Kit.

I'm going out for a walk. Ignore the mess in here, I'll clean it up later. I just need to clear my head. Thanks guys.

Love ya, Alpha."

Prowl pulled up to a flat wall of sheer rock. Jade landed, Omega right beside her. "These are part of a group I used to be associated with. It's...kind of a long story. She went over to a small square of rock and placed her hand on it. "Let's just hope they haven't changed the access codes."

Alpha raised an optic ridge at the tank's question. "Hang on." she concentrated on her mindlink with her twin brother.

"Yo, Bro"

"Alpha?" Omega's voice said where only Al could hear him.

"Yeah. Where are ya? Prowl with ya"  
"Erm...yeah...why"  
"Jus' wonderin'." Alpha looked at HT.

"Bro's with Prowl"

"and where would that be?" the tank kept smiling, but his mind was on other things.

"Hang on...again..." Alpha sighed.

_"Bro"_

_"Yeah"_

_"Where are ya"_

_"Um... "_

Alpha sighed and then looked at the tank. "Prowl took 'em to some place."

Jade glanced up at the mountainside. "Don't draw your weapon, don't have your gun in your hand, and just keep your hands where they can see them, and you should be fine. Hope they don't mind me just walking in like this.

The slab of rock slid aside, revealing a dimly lit passageway tunnel.

Compass stared at the note for what seemed to him to be hours. He finally slugged himself hard enough to had into the rec room, where Hound had one leg up on the table and Rook was working away diligently. Without saying a word, he flunked himself beside Rook and laid his head down on the table. Hound cocked his head curiously. "Something wrong, Compass? You don't look so good in the sensors." Compass shook his head without removing it from the table. Rook eyed over him curiously, continuing to work on Hound's leg.

"Girl?" the jet asked. Compass dropped his hand on the table, releasing the note lazily. Rook looked it over, pausing from his work.

"Ah. I see." He chuckled.

Kit padded over in her white tiger mode and giggled as she poked Compass' leg.

Compass pulled himself back slightly and looked down at the sparkling. He smiled and patted her on the head. "Hey, Kit..."

"What place?" Hammertread was really trying to keep his smile, but playing 20 questions just wasn't on his agenda for the day.

Alpha frowned. She told HT where they were. "There, happy?"

Hammertread grinned. "Thank you." He transformed and sped away. Alpha followed.

The trio of Autobots entered the mountain tunnel, and had only made it a few meters down the hall when the rock slammed back into place, blocking the entrance they'd just come through.

"Disarm and identify yourselves!" a voice barked. Jade nodded to her companions. She took off her armcannons and placed them on the ground crisscrossed in front of her.

She took a step forward. "I am Jade, Kintari sub-commander, third level. I demand to speak with your commanding officer"

Omega got rid of his sword and his laser. "Erm, I'm OmegaFighter, aprentice to Vector Prime and servent of Primus"

There was silence for a moment, then the male voice said. "Demand?"...And why do you bring Autobots here? They are our enemies"

"After the destruction of Razer and Dusk, our faction allied themselves with the Autobots for protection."

the voice huffed "We need no protection"

There was a shuffling sound in the background, followed by other muffled voices, and the door at the end of the tunnel opened. two figures appeared, and walked towards them.

Omega glared at the figures.

Back in the rec. room at the ark, Rook continued working on Hound's leg, before the jeep yelped. Rook looked up. "I'm sorry, did that hurt?" Hound winced slightly.

"A little. You pinched me." He laughed.

Kit smiled. "Let's go find my mom, please. I'm worried"

Compass looked at her, his smile leaving his face slowly. "I.." Rook nudged him with his hip. Compass felt like mentally hitting himself.

"...Let's go find your mom." He picked her up and put her on his shoulders after reajusting the magnetic poles.  
"Do you need a ride?" Rook questioned. Compass stopped. He DID need a ride, but Hound was in need of medical attention. "I.." he glaced at Hound. Rook laughed.

"You can just leave me here, I'm sure Ratchet will be back around to finish my repairs." Hound commented. Rook shook his head at the jeep. "Nonsense. You'll just have to come with us. I'm more than big enough for the three of you." He picked up Hound carefully and headed outside, Compass and Kit following behind.

Alpha frowned, sensing the sparkling.

"Kit." She kept her flying a distance from the tank below, so he wouldn't hear her.

"Mommy?" the white tiger cub's ears perked up as her comm. radio came on.

"Listen to me. Something bad's 'bout to happen. Stay safe"

"But mommy"

"Please."

Compass stopped and looked up. "Something wrong Kit"

"Mommy said somethin' was going to happen. She said to stay safe." The sparkling whimpered. "Something bad's gonna happen"

Hammertread sped up slightly, sweeping his sensors behind him to see if Alpha was following.

Alpha was indeed following.

Jade walked up to meet the two.

"Hi." the first, shorter one stuck out his hand. "I'm Cable. This is my pal Gunlock."

the taller one nodded and grunted a greeting. Jade shook his hand.

"These are my associates. Prowl, sub-commander of the Autobots, and Omega"

"hi." Omega smiled.

Jazz was headed back out after a brief visit to the repairbay. He thought he saw something small and giggly cross his path down the corridor. He turned the corner and came up the hall from another direction. Sure enough, there was a small armadillo, hiding like she was going to jump out at him.

"Sandi?"

Sandi giggled and glomped his leg.

Jazz chuckled as Sandi looked up at him.

Sandi giggled, then her ears drooped.

"I can't find mommy," she whispered. "Not seen her for days."

Well, we'll just have to go find her then, won't we. Jazz grinned.

Sandi nodded, ears still drooping

Hammertread got bored and started to beat up some nearby rocks, practicing his punches.

Alpha transformed and sat down, watching him. She wondered how long it would take him to notice she was there.

Hammertread glanced over at Alpha "Are you sure your brother gave you the right co-ordinates?" he asked.

"I told ya what he said, okay?" Alpha said, standing up. The femme duplicated.

"whatever." the tank shrugged, and went back to punching a boulder.

Alpha started to hum some tune the tank had never heard before, and he tried to ignore it. He flicked a gaze in her direction, and noticed how closely she was watching him.

while humming.

"You know, you are really starting to get on my nerves." Hammertread stopped punching the rock long enough to glare in Alpha's direction. "Why don't you run along and go bother someone else for a change."

Inside the cave, Gunlock started to reach for the Autobots's weapons.

"Nuh-uh." Cable beat him to it.

"I know how you are with weapons. I still haven't gotten my pulse-pistol back you 'borrowed' a month ago."

Cable picked up the weapons, and Gunlock gave him a look. He reached for Omega's sword, put the jet warrior placed one foot on the blade.

"Please don't touch it." he said.

"ookay... picky about other people handling your weapons?" Cable turned and started to walk away.

"I know how that is." the car added under his breath, giving the jet beside him an accusing look. Jade lifted an optic ridge at the two, then glanced at Prowl and Omega and shrugged. Omega retrieved his sword and put it back in it's sheath, and followed the two down the hall, which ended in a fairly large cavern.

The main computer was on the wall opposite the door, with a small table to the right of it. A few meters away, on the same wall as the hallway they had come through was a set of tables, and a small workshop area. When they entered, The three 'bots inside the cavern aimed their weapons at the trio. Jade glanced over to where a white figure was staring at the viewscreen.

"DriveBy."

The white femme turned. "Jade." She smiled behind her facemask and walked up.

"It's been a long time."

"too long." Jade agreed.

"So, tell me, what happened while my group was away?" the white femme walked up, glancing at the two Autobots as she passed.

"Weelll...Razer, Dusk, and Backdraft got blown to smithereens, the rest of my group joined the Autobots, and that's pretty much it. I guess." Jade replied.

Prowl added: "Jade is not being completely accurate. The other Kintari joined the Autobots because they realized we are the only thing keeping the Decepticons from conquering this planet. Without us, they would have been left to fight the decepticons alone. And they would have all been destroyed, instead of only three"

"Uh-huh." DriveBy turned to the Autobot. "So, you're accusing us of being weak?" she circled the group.

"and you." Jade turned to meet her stare, daring her to say something.

"Have forgotten our oath."

Sandi sniffed again and looked up at Jazz.

"Maybe she's in her room." Jazz suggested.

They reached Dragonsbane's quarters, and rang the doorchime. no answer. Jazz glanced up and down the hall, then typed in his security override code.

"Don't tell anyone I did that, k?" THe doors opened, and the two stepped inside.

"I don't think she's here." He glanced around.

Sandi looked around then up at Jazz again. "Where's Kit?"

"She's in the rec. room." Jazz turned and headed that direction.

Hammertread shot the femme a look, tempted to say something, but held his vocalizer. _"no, I've waited too long for my revenge. I have all the world of patience to wait for him."_ he thought.

"What?" Jade shot back. "The oath to protect our group from outside threats? To do what is nessesary to ensure the safety and survival of our group. There was more chance of our faction continuing to exist with the allegiance of the Autobots, rather than on their own. We do not depend on them. We are not weak. And I have not forsaken our oath!"

Driveby thought for a moment, then nodded . The three bots surrounding Jade, Omega, and Prowl put down their guns. DriveBy walked back to the monitor screen.

"I suppose you came her with an invitation to join the Autobots, then?" she asked.

"Yeah." Jade nodded.

DriveBy shook her head. "We can take care of ourselves."


	4. Chapter Three

Omega swallowed.

Sandi blinked and followed, occasionally sniffing.

They reached the rec. room, and Jazz waved as they walked in. "Hey guys, guess who I found!" he grinned.

Sandi blinked at Sunstreaker and Sideswipe.

"She's not here, Jazz," she whispered, hiding behind his leg.

Alpha walked over to Hammertread and kicked the boulder, smashing it. "Find something else to destroy." She duplicated and wapped her copy.

The tank blinked.

He picked up a basketball-sized rock, and threw it at the mountainside as hard as he could. It shattered against a wall of sheer rock.

"Clang!"

"What was that?" one bot asked. She was black, with bright teal sidestripes, and seemed to have an altmode of some sort of offroad vehicle. A chevy Blazer, maybe?

DriveBy quickly brought up one of the external cameras... "Oh, no."

"What is it, boss?" a small tank-bot piped up from the back.

"I never thought I'd see him again. At least I hoped so." DriveBy said quietly. A small grey 'bot with wings came rushing into the room. "CAP YOU IDIOT!YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE ON MONITORS!" he yelled. "Calm down, Beacon. There's no need to yell. geez." the tank, cap, looked a little embarrassed.

Beacon, the grey-colored jet just scowled.

Alpha blinked. She picked up one and threw it, enjoying herself.

Omega looked at the screen. "Sis?"

Six sets of guns suddenly were charged and aimed at the trio.

"Okay, so she doesn't know who he is." Jade reasoned, motioning to the tank and femme on the screen

Omega swallowed. "Hang on, let me talk to her." he concentrated on the link between himself and his twin.

_"SIS!"_

Alpha heard. _"What?"_

_"Who's he?"_

_"Hammetread."_

"She says his name's hammertread" he said out loud

_"D'ya know WHO he is, though?"_

_"Not really."_

"hhm that's funny. I coulda sworn she'd still be here." Jazz looked around. "Hey, any 'a you guys see which way Kit went?"

Sunstreaker frowned. "How should we know?"

Sandi whimpered quietly and peeked out from behind Jazz's leg.

"Well, looks like we're gonna have ta go lookin' for yer friend.

Unless..." Jazz got a grin and turned on his comm. radio.

"Jazz to snowfeather. Ya there?"

the guns didn't move.

"We know who he is, and what his name is. But why is your sister with him?" DriveBy asked.

Omega swallowed. "Hang on."

_"Sis."_

_"Yo."_

_"Why ya with him?"_

_"He attacked Jazz, so I followed him. He told me he was a friend of Prowl's. I followed him to make sure nothing happened."_

"Great..." Omega sighed, then told the mechs what Al had told him.

Prowl looked a little more than suprised. "I don't know him." he said simply.

"Gunlock, Beacon, take the _other_ route out of the base and circle around. We have to lead him away from here..." She stopped mid-sentence. Wait a minute You gave him the co-ordiantes of our base!?" she demanded. "You are his allies!"

Jade glared back.

"Be carefull, DriveBy. I have higher rank than you. It wouldn't be wise to accuse me of betraying you." she growled.

Driveby glanced at the screen.

"...sorry." the white femme motioned for them to put their guns away, not just down. Then turned to Omega. " I apologize. Perhaps you can get your sister to lead him away from our base?"

Omega smirked. "Course I can!"

_Yo Al!_

_What?_

_Get him away from here!_

_I knew I didn't like him...ya got it!_

"She's going." he said aloud

Sure enough, on the screen, the jet said something to the tank, then fleew away, the tank transforming to follow.

Alpha took Hammertread's's arm. "Come on, bro gave me more correct cooredinates."

"Oh, great." HT gave the femme a grin and let himself be led away.

Snowfeather answered the comm.

"I think she's with Compass...she..."

Sandi ran away from Jazz and over to Sunstreaker.

"Snowfeather, do ya read me?" Jazz tapped his comm. "hmm.. that's wierd. We got cut off. Ya think Kit has a com radio?" Jazz asked. Sandi squeeked as the yellow mech glared at her and ran over to Sideswipe.

_"Bro."_ she sent

_"Yo."_

_"He's takin' the bait."_

_"Good."_

DriveBy nodded. "We will consider your offer. But in the meantime, I think we'll be safe here."

Prowl glanced at the screen, then said. "Perhaps you should meet with out leader. I believe we have some things to discuss."

The white femmecar turned and looked at her group. They nodded. She glanced back at the screen.

"Very well, then. Ty, Gunlock, stay here. Call me if he even comes close to our base again." She headed for the door. "Beacon, surveilance. I want to make sure our route is far away from that psychopath." The grey mech nodded, and transformed into a small jetlike vehicle with tailfins in the underside instead of the top. He took off. "let's go." Driveby transformed and headed out of the base, the tank (cap)and Ford Festiva car (Cable) following.

"Wait." Omega sighed, "I gotta get out there an' help my sis incase he realizes it's a trick!"

_"I'll be fine."_ Alpha sent

_"But sis-"_

_"I can handle m'self."_

HT (hammertread) followed Alpha, growing impatient. Why did he get the feeling she was trying to lead him away from something?

"Please let me help my sis!" Omega begged.

Alpha swallowed. She duplicated and one of her copies ran away. "Almost there..."

"Hi." Sideswipe looked down at her.

Sandi giggled and looked up at him

"Have we met?" Sideswipe asked.

HT noticed the copy and knew something was going on. "If she's leading me into a trap, she's got a big suprise coming. I can take on four mechs and win." he snickered.

Driveby finally nodded. "Cap, go with him." She sped up a little, hoping to get to the Autobot base before they could be seen.

"aAll right! about time I got some action!" Cap hooted, taking off over a ridge and up and over a heap of rocks, through some trees and out of sight.

"Cap." driveby radioed.

"Yeah, boss"

"it's the other direction."

"Oh, sorry." The tank came careening out of the bushes, and zoomed past. Driveby mentally shook her head at him.

Omega transformed and followed.

Alpha suddenly realized she didn't have her armor on and that that tatoos and markings that covered her back, chest and arms were revealed to the world. They didn't have much meaning until they glowed, but it was still embaressing to walk around with these black lines all over you and weird writing etched into your very skin.

Sandi shook her head.

"I'm Sandi."

Sideswipe looked at Sandi, not sure what to say.

"You wanna play?" she asked

"Sure. Whattya want to play?" Sideswipe asked. Sunstreaker rolled his optics.

Sandi thought for a minute. "uh..I dunno." she said.

"How about hide and go seek? You go hide, and I'll come find you." sideswipe gave her a reassuring smile.

"Okay."

Sandi hopped down and ran off to find someplace to hide. Sideswipe leaned back and took a sip of his energon. "That gives me about ooh, I dunno... fifteen minutes?" Sunstreaker grinned. smooth, bro."

Hammertread followed, keeping a close eyes on the femme. He didn't even notice the small recon plane flying overhead.

"It's only a couple more miles." Prowl informed Driveby and Cable. "Good. The faster we get there, the better." Cable said. The yellow and blue hatchback accelerated, swerving over so he was on the side of Driveby towards where Omega and cap had gone.

Omega followed overhead next to the grey spyplane and bit his lip.

"Careful, Alpha..."

Beacon flew a little higher, but a gust of wind caught him, throwing him sideways. "wo-ooaah." He swooped back down. "You okay up there?" Omega asked.

"Fine, I just can't go too high up." the MQ-1 Predator sounded a little shaken.

"Do you see them?"

"not yet."

Alpha then ducked away and bolted for it. Unfortunatly, she hadn't gotten far when she tripped and fell flat on her face.

HT caught up with her in a few steps and grabbed her by the arms. "Be carefull, missy. It wouldn't be nice to lie to me." he grinned "Now would it?" He turned her around and backhanded her, sending her sprawling. Her head connected with a rock, knocking her out with a loud "Clang!".

"Hmpf. too bad." He looked around. "But I can still use some company." He grinned and picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder as he transformed and drove away, the femme bouncing atop his tank alt. mode...

Driveby and company arrived at the base, and transformed. Driveby looked up at the ark's huge boosters, buried in the mountainside. Cable whistled. "That's a big ship." he noted. Jade smiled and led them in.

Prime and Ironhide were at Teletraan-1 when they came in, and Prime turned.

"Hello." He greeted, nodding.

Driveby bowed. "Your representative said you wanted to speak to me."

"Who?" Ironhide piped. But Prime gave him a look to be quiet.

"Yes, I did. Welcome to the Ark."

Cable wandered around, looking at all the different monitors and various equipment.

_"Boy, I could get signals all the way from Cleveland with this stuff."_ he thought, chuckling.

Alpha groaned as she woke up, her head in a world of hurt. She tried to use her psychic powers, but couldn't. "Slag my head's hurt too bad..." She muttered, looking around. "Where-Where am I?"

"Ah, I see you're awake." HT stomped over, and tossed an energon cube at her. "Here." he grunted. "Make it last. It's all you're getting." He stomped over to a console and pressed a button. The viewscreen flipped on, revealing a dense forest outside.

"Welcome to my ship. It's how I reached this miserable mudball. And you, my dear, are going to help me get revenge on a certain Autobot." his grin widened.

"No, I'm not." Alpha groaned, sitting up. She looked at the cube and tossed it aside.

"Like you have a choice." HT pressed a button on his console, and a forcefield appeared, barricading her in the back of the small ship.

Alpha got to her feet. She walked over to the force field and hit it.

"LET ME OUT!!"

_"BRO!!"_

_"SIS!"_

_"WHERE ARE YOU?"_

_WHERE ARE YOU?"_

_"HAMMERTREAD'S SHIP."_

Sandi ran back to the rec room after what SHE thought was an hour. She saw Sideswipe still sitting there, stuck her tongue out at him, transformed and scampered off.

Alpha fell to her butt and folded her arms. "Frag I wish I had my armor on right now...my markings are starting to hurt again..." The femme reached back and touched her shoulder. She pulled her hand back in front of her face and frowned at the energon. "Great. The wounds Lee gave me have reopened. Fraggit...I really gotta pick men better...or at least pick the ones that won't kill me when they get bored..." She whimperd as she felt her markings give off pain.

_"Ya okay, sis?"_

_"Somewhat, Bro. My injuries have reopened."_ Alpha shrugged, then winced as she watched HT.

_"Has he tried to hurt you yet?"_

_"Not yet, Bro...not yet...it's my markings...they're giving off pains..."_ Alpha said, trying not to show the pain on her face, but she was sure HT could notice it.

_"They hurt...bad..."_

_"Hang on, sis..."_

_"I'm trying, Omega, but I need my armor...they...they make me forget about these horrible things...and the pain they give off..."_

Alpha said, trying to stop her shoulder bleeding by covering it with her hand. "Frag it hurts..."

Alpha felt her brother leave her mind and whimperd, bringing her knees to her chin. She leaned against a wall, the energon leaving marks on it, and looked at HT. "I wasn't leading you into a trap, you know..." She whispered softly, "I was jus' doing what my bro told me to do...I don't want to fight...I don't want to trap...I just want to be left alone..."

The femme leaned back against the wall and looked at HT with tired optics and muttered: "I'm tired of this...I don't want to be who I am...I don't want any of the responcibility i have..." She appeared to be talking to herself, but then looked at HT again and looked him in the optics, "I'm sorry about lying to you, but...I was only doing what my brother said to do and I trust him...I wasn't going to let you hurt my friends...any of them..."

The femme let out a ragged breath and then sighed. "You can lower that force field. What's the worst I can do while I'm in pain?" She asked, hugging her knees. "I can't do anything..." Tears came to the femme's optics as she looked away from HT.

Kit smirked as she hurried towards the rec room. She ran into something and rubbed her head. "Ow."

Sandi fell over and looked up at Kit.

"Sorry Kit!" she squeeked.

Kit muttered something as she stood up. The sparkling smiled at her friend. "It's okay, Sandi!" She said, grinning.

Sandi transformed and swished her tail.

"Sideswipe won't play hide and seek with me!" she complained.

Kit's ears drooped. She got an idea. "Wanna play with me?"

Sandi nodded enthusiastically.

"Can we do sumfin to Sideswipe?" she asked.

"Sure!"

Sandi grinned.

"But what...?"

"Um...maybe we could pull a prank? I've got some pink paint in my room!"

Sandi brightened up.

"I think I've got some glitter!"

"Awesome! I'm gonna go get the paint!" Kit grinned.

"And I'll go get the glitter!" Sandi laughed, running off.

Kit returned a minute later, cans of pink paint in her arms and three stencils and a can of spray paint under one arm. "Got 'em!"

Sandi returned too, with a large bucket filled with glitter. Kit laughed at the glitter. "Alright, let's get to work. I think he's rechargin' right now in his room. He said sumtin about he drank too much. and now he's tired."

Sandi grinned and followed Kit to the twin's room. Kit jumped up and hit the doorswitch, but nothing happened.

"It's locked." Kit said, dissapointed.

"Hand on." Sandi got an idea. "Help me get up there."

Kit transformed into her tiger mode and Sandi climbed up on her back.

She typed in the code she saw Jazz use earlier.

"Now don't tell anyone I used the code Jazz used earlier to get in mommy's quarters, kay?" Sandi grinned.

"Kay." Kit grinned. The two picked up their art supplies and crept into the darkened room.

Kit put her stuff down and then smirked at Sides. She saw both of the twins asleep and then looked at Sandi. "Can we prank both of them?" Kit grinned and pulled out a CabbagePatch doll stencil and a care bare one. She painted them onto sunny's earfins with pink paint and then sprinkled glitter over them. On his stomach, she painted on a barbie doll stencil that under it read "Barbie for President!"

Sandi laughed quietly, handing whatever materials Kit asked for to the other sparkling.

Kit snickered at her handiwork and then scurried over to Sides. She painted on a pink pony on his back and then "This Space For Rent" on his forehead with a pain brush. One his stomach, she painted "My Little Pony For President" in pink paint and put a Dora The Exploarer pic on his stomach jus' over the wiritng. She jumped down.

"Done."

Sandi giggled quietly and started packing everything away.

Kit tucked her stuff under her arm and then painted something on both of their arms then covered it with glitter. "Let's go."

Sandi grinned and nodded.

"Nice job," she commented when they got outside.

Kit smirked and then pulled Sandi to the rec room to wait for the twins to wake up.

Sandi giggled again, then sat down with some energon.

About ten cycles later, both ran in. They looked around.

Everyone busted out laughing.

Even Prime chuckled and shook his head when he passed..

Sandi laughed as Sideswipe and Sunstreaker came in.

Sideswipe looked MAD. "Who. Did. This?" he snarled.

Sunstreaker didn't even seem to notice his decoration.

yet.

Kit fell out of her chair.

"If your friends co-operate, you'll be back safely with them in no time." HT said, lowering the field. He walked over and handed her a small vial. "Here. It'll help with the pain." He walked back to the console and pressed a button.

DriveBy turned at the sound of Omega's shout.

"Beacon, Cap, Omega, what's wrong?" she asked.

As if on cue, Teletraan blinked "incoming message" The screen came on to show a bulky camoflauge-colored mech. "Hello. I believe I have something of yours and..." he spotted DriveBy.

"Dri?"

"Don't call me that." Driveby growled.

HT seemed to be at a loss for words for a moment, but quickly got over it. "I have your female friend, Alpha. I'm willing to trade her for..."

He grinned at the whiter tactician standing by Prime. "I want the one you call Prowl. And, since she's allready there, Dri can join him too. Otherwise..." the camera panned over to show Alpha huddled in a corner behind a forcewall, shaking and dripping energon from her shoulder.

"Well, you get the idea." he chuckled darkly. "You have one earth-hour to decide. You have my comm-frequency." and the screen went black. Alpha whimpered and drank the vial. She looked at Ht and managed to stand up. "Would you...really kill me?" She asked, looking at him as she wrapped her arms around herself. "What did I do to you?"

Omega growled and started to kick at anything and everything when Prime placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We'll get her back, Omega."

Sandi looked down at Kit and laughed harder. Sideswipe growled.

"WHO DID THIS?!"

Kit started to cry as she laughed.

Sandi almost choked and had to concentrate hard to breathe.

Optimus turned to Driveby. "You know him?" he asked. Driveby sighed.

"yes, unfortunately I do. He was my boyfriend. But he became erratic, moody, even pychopathic at times." she shook her head. "I hoped he would never come back into my life."

"Um, excuse me? If I may?" Jade piped.

"Yes?" Prime turned to the jet.

"What if we meet him out in the open, and just have a bunch of people hide around the area and ambush him? He'd be so busy trying to fight everyone, he won't care about Alpha."

Prime thought for a second. "Hmm. If Prowl is there, and this mech, whoever he is..."

"Hammertread." Driveby put in. Prime nodded.

"If Hammer-Tread has a vendetta with Prowl, he may still find the chance to exact his revenge."

The two Lamborginis growled threateningly.

"Now, it was just a-"

"I'M PINK!!" Sideswipe howled

Sandi swallowed again and started laughing yet again.

she giggled again and glanced at them, trying to hold back sniggers.

Hammertread ignored the femme. "Are you going to keep crying like that, or do I have to knock you unconcious to make you shut up." Alpha swallowed. She glared at him. "Let's see you be stable after you've been attacked by your ex-lover and he cuts into your skin, trying to kill you, like he did the last time only to be kidnapped and then have your wounds reopen!" She growled, then leaned against the wall. "D'ya have anything I could use to stop the bleeding?"

HT folded his arms across his chest. "You certainly have a big mouth for such a small femme. There's a rag in the cabinet next to your head." he wondered why he hadn't spiked the painkiller with something...stronger. Like a tranquilizer or something.

Alpha pulled out the rag and placed it on her wounds. She looked at Ht, a little calmer now. "Hey, growing up with a twin bro, you gotta have a big mouth." She smiled a bit, then sighed. "Frag I wish I had my armor."

HT sighed, and glanced at the clock

Driveby watched them discuss things, not sure she wanted to even risk getting close to the tank.

"I know someone who can make himself look like Prowl, though." Jade grinned, hoping Hound was feeling better. Prime replied with: "Hound is not fully recovered yet. "It would be an unnacceptable risk. We will have to find another way."

"How about we borrow Hound's holographic emitter, then?" Jade asked.

"Hey, I'll volunteer." Cap shrugged. Driveby looked over at the small tank. "No, Cap, it's too dangerous. Hammertread can fight three mechs at once and win." she looked down at the floor. "We'll think of something." she looked at Omega. "Do you have any ideas?"

--------------------------------------

Next Chapter: The Autobots make their plan to meet Hammertread, and trick him into meeting them exactly where they want. And Alpha tried to reason with the tank. But is Alpha the only one the psychopathic ex-Decepticon tank has prisoner? And will their plan work, or will Hammertread arrive early and discover their plan?

Stay tuned, and find out!


	5. Chapter Four

Alpha stuck out her tongue. She pulled the rag away and then smiled a bit as she saw her markings had stopped bleeding. "Thank you." The femme said softly, putting the rag away. "For the rag and the painkiller...they both helped..."

"Yeah..well... Just don't go all mushy on me." HT growled and fetched his own energon cube. He leaned back in the pilot's chair and started playing a card game on the computer.

"He hurt my sister...I'm going to kill him..." Omega growled.

"We have to rescue your sister before we can fight Hammertread. Otherwise he could..." Driveby trailed off, knowing he caught her meaning.

Cap jumped in. "Well, we got a spot, we got a plan, why not try it out. I'm a tough little tank. "Cap puffed himself up. "I can handle him."

Driveby shuffled slightly. I can't ask one of my team to put their life in danger, but if you volunteer, I guess. _If_ it's the only thing we can come up with." she looked at Prime. He nodded.

Omega growled. He looked at the ground and whispered, "You guys don't know what happens if only one of us dies..."

Alpha sat back and then grabbed the energon cube she had thrown away. the femme sniffed it and then drank a bit. She made a copy appear next to Ht.

"Watcha playin'?" the copy blinked.

The tank almost jumped, but managed to reign in the reaction. He glared up at the copy.

"Would you mind NOT DOING THAT!"

He growled something unintelligible under his breath. "Blackjack. It's a terran game I learned."

Sandi glanced down and noticed she had glitter on her hands. She quickly hid them behind her back and nudged Kit, hoping the twins hadn't seen.

Prime pressed a comm switch. Sunstreaker,Sideswipe,Hound, report to the main control room at once." Prime hoped Sideswipe had rid himself of his 'decoration'. Prime was passing by the rec. room right before DriveBy arrived, and noticed it.

Sunstreaker glanced down at the white tiger cub. Kit yelped and hid her hands.

Sandi watched as Sideswipe and Sunstreaker walked past, both glowering.

The copy rolled her optics. "Excuse me just because she's trapped in a force field you put her in and she's curious. Jeez." She looked at Alpha. "Well, he sure is cranky."

Alpha laughed, almost spewing the energon from her mouth.

the copy smirked. "Blackjack, huh? How'd ya play?"

Alpha stood up and walked over as far as the force field would let her, trying to get a good look at the game.

The copy put her hand on the tank's shoulder and leaned over so she could see what he was doing.

"That's it." the tank stood up at the contact, picking the copy up off the floor, and stomped back to the forcewall. He turned it off and threw her inside, then whapped the panel to turn it back on again. Enough is enough. I don't appreciate sarcasm, backtalk, especially from little femmes with big mouths. And another thing." He raised his volume slightly.

"Dont' ever touch me!"

He stomped over to one of the side storage cabinets, looking for something. "Aha." he pulled it out. He pulled the pin of the grenade, and turned off the field long enough to toss it in. The white sleeping gas billowed out, being held back by the forcefield.

Driveby took one look at Sideswipe and blinked. Jade clapped a hand over her mouth to hide the smile and muffle the laughter. Her wings bobbed up and down slightly, giving it away that she was laughing.

Cap just guffawed. and pointed. Driveby turned her head so he wouldn't see her chuckle. Across the room, Beacon laughed, trying to hide it too. "Barbie?"... he trailed off.

The two looked at him and then another copy quickly appeared. She flickered, but looked at the tank, hurt. "We were just trying to talk...after all, she somewhat considers you a friend, but," The copy smirked, "Then again, she always had had trouble picking her friends. Stupid femme..." The copy flickered again. "Oh frag. Stupid thing's falling asleep." She rolled her optics. "I sometimes wonder why I must suffer through being one of her egos."

The copy disappeared as Alpha let out a soft moan and fell to the ground.

"I don't need friends, they only wind up betraying you, anyway." the tank answered softly. He went back to his seat and sat down, ignoring the game on the screen.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe both growled. They glared at the two sparklings, and suddenly got the impression they were the pranksters behind it.

Beacon walked over.

"What's a Barbie?"

more peals of laughter. Cap was laughing so hard he had to lean on Driveby, who shrugged him off, almost making the small mech fall over.

"We have planning to do." she told him. "Oh, right." he cleared the static from his vocaliser and tried to look serious.

He glanced at Sideswipe and started snickering again.

"Sideswipe" Prime was trying to keep a laugh out of his voice. "Go get yourself...in order."

Sideswipe growled.

Sunstreaker growled. "What about me?!"

Kit squirmed into Sidespie's grip.

Sandi looked at Kit and mouthed 'what are you doing?'

Kit yelped as she tried to wipe the pink paint off her hands.

Sandi stared at her friend for a moment, then swallowed as Sunstreaker looked down at her and tried to smile innocently.

"Yeah. Jus' like her boyfriend did her." The remaining copy whispered as it fought to stay. "You think you're the only person that's ever been betrayed? You're not." It flickered. "Hang on, Alpha. Please..."

Alpha let out a whimper.

Hammertread stared at the screen, but wasn't reallt paying attention to it.

The copy flickered agian. "Fraggit, Al...come on." She crawled over to the real thing and tapped her gently. "Come on, stay awake...you don't have to be fully awake, but as long as you are somewhat I can talk..." She looked at HT. "And protect you if needed."

Alpha mumbled something.

Prowl blinked. "Hounds hologram emitter is wired directly into his circuitry," he stated. "It would be virtually impossible to extranct it without causing harm to him."

"Oh." Jade facepalmed. "The only other alternative would be to have Prowl himself there." Prime said, looking over at the white Datsun. "It is your desicion." he stated.

Prowl nodded. "It would be logical for me to go."

Hammertread heard Alpha's copy, and cast a glance in her direction. "Don't make me get the second one of those." he warned. But the look on his face said otherwise. He glared at the screen, and pretended to be paying attention, but he was actually watching her in the reflection of the screen.

_"I'm not supposed to care."_ he thought.

_"What am I saying? I don't care."_ he frowned.

The copy frowned, but held Alpha close. "C'mon, Al. Please stay awake...you can't sleep...you'll be vanurable..."

"Trying..." Alpha mumbled.

"Good...talk...that'll keep you awake..." The copy said, looking at HT. "Don't worry...anything happens, I'll help you..."

"Tank you..."

"I would say rest, but that's what I'm trying to make you NOT do."

Alpha smiled.

"Sunstreaker, I want you to go with Prowl, Driveby, Omega, Cap, Beacon, Cable, and Jade." Driveby walked over. "I'll radio Gunlock and Ty to meet us nearby." Prime nodded. "I'll radio Ratchet and Wheeljack to go with you. If Alpha is as hurt as you say she is, she may need immediate medical attention."

Driveby tapped a couple buttons and the screen flickered. "Driveby to base. Do you read?"

A light grey face framed by a black helmet and yellow optics appeared.

"Ty here, sir. What's your status?"

"I'm safely at the Autobot base, but we have a problem..."

Sandi sighed in relief and squeeked as the yellow mech picked her up.

Sunstreaker looked down at Sandi.

"Sure. I'll go." he shrugged.

Prime tapped his comlink. "Prime to Ratchet. Are you there?"

Hammertread checked the time again. Half an orn (hour). He glanced back at the femme and her twin, who were whispering quietly between themselves.

"ah. finally, some silence." He turned the computer back on and propped his feet up on the console, crisscrossing them at the ankles. The console groaned under the weight, but still held. He brought up his game, and waited for the Autobots to reply.

Sandi flattened her ears and did her best to hide her hands.

Sunstreaker set her down. "I'll talk to you about this later." He said, eying the paint on her hands.

Sandi grinned and bolted. She didn't like the sound of Sunstreaker's 'talk'.

Daze blinked slowly. Whatever Ratchet had given her was making her feel kind of sleepy, and slightly warm. But it was better than the overwelming dread she had felt after that evil 'con with a wherewolf alt. mode had attacked her. Orcas had tried to cut her chestplate open and squeeze her spark. Just because her torcher amused him. She shook away the feeling, and the memory quickly faded to fuzziness around the chemicals.

"Ratchet here." the CMO gave her a glance.

Prime's voice came over the comm. "I need you and Wheeljack to report to the command center."

"On our way." Ratchet glanced at the femme, and called Wheeljack.

Driveby finished her explanation, and Ty nodded. "We'll meet you at the Ark, that way we can all plan our movements before we leave."

Driveby nodded and cut the link.

HT jumped when his comm dinged, and Prime's face appeared. "Ah, I didn't think you'd reply so soon." the camoflauge-colored tank chuckled darkly. Prime looked unamused. In fact, he was very serious.

"We have decided to accept your tems. We will meet you in the flat desert near devils'creek at sunset." the red-and blue Autobot leader said.

Hammertread snorted. "what, do you take me for, some kind of fool? lead me out into the open where your snipers can shoot at me? I don't think so. Meet me at Boondock lake in half an hour." He snarled.

Prime nodded. "It seems I have no choice." Prime nodded. HT grinned.

"Very well. We will be there."

"Oh, and one more thing." HT added. "I want Dri and Prowl to come alone. If I spot any of your fliers, or so even much as a bird, the only way you see your little femme-friend again is in spare parts. Do you understand!?"

Prime nodded. "Understood."

Hammertread cut the link, and glanced back at Alpha.

In the control room, Prime breathed a sigh of relief. "I knew he would fall for it." Driveby commented. "Yes, but we still have to carry out the rest of our plan, now." Prime replied. Driveby nodded.

HT got up, and wet over to the small sideroom, dissapearing for a second. noises could be heard coming from the room, along with loud grumbling. "Now where did I put that?" something was thrown agaist the wall. "Aha!" he came back out with a bos of stuff, including a pistol, and some other junk sticking out of the box. He went over to the fiel and turned it off. "Here." he shoved another vial at the copy. "Make her drink this. It'll wake her up."

He turned the field back on and stomped back over to his box, going through it again.

The Alpha copy took the vial and stared suspiciously at it, then fed it to the real Alpha.

Sunstreaker wished Sideswipe could come along. But someone had to go and paint him up. _"better him than me."_ he thought. He glared at Sandi's retreating form, then smirked. It was kinda funny, seeing the 'king of pranks' get dethroned by having one played on him.

Daze blinked at Ratchet and stood up from her position that he'd knocked her into to give her the drug. She couldn't seem to stop thinking about warm fuzzies

Daze blinked again as Ratchet started getting ready to leave.

"What's happening?" she asked.

Prime's sending a rescue party for Alpha." he said simply. Wheeljack packed the rest of his tools in the travel case and subspaced it. "Let's go." He followed Ratchet out the door.

Daze tilted her head slightly, but followed.

Driveby checked the charge on her rifle to make sure it was fully operational. She checked the other two she had stowed in subspace.

Cap brought out a large box and started going through it, making sure he had supplies enough. "Let's see... flash grenades... shrapnel... hmm..those wouldn't work. He's too well-armored..."

Sunstreaker cracked his knuckles in anticipation, and Beacon paced back and forth. "Do you want me to fly over and spy on him?" he asked. Driveby shook her head. "You're not good with high altitudes, Beacon. You know that. We'll have to use the comm uplink from the drifter sattellite."

Prowl frowned, checking to make sure his guns were operational, and looked around, Sunstreaker's new paintjob catching his optic.

Prime sighed, noticing, too. "Remind me to have a talk with those two youngsters about their practical jokes."

Omega grumbled something about beating the slag out of the mech that had his siter, and Sunstreaker looked down the hall, really hoping Prime wouldn't make him go out in public all painted up like this.

"Sunstreaker," Prime shook his head. "Go get rid of that...decoration.

"Sunstreaker nodded and hurried off.

"Are you guys almost ready?" Driveby asked. "Cap nodded. Beacon looked depressed at not being able to do his job, but nodded anyway. Cable looked over from where he was listening to something by the medbay doors and nodded.

The doors swished open and Ratchet and Wheeljack strode through, followed by a somewhat-woozy acting femme.

Daze noticed everyone, smiled and waved.

"Hiya," she said.

Prowl blinked at Daze then looked at Ratchet.

"What did you do?" he asked the CMO.

"Nothing. It's just a mild drug. The initial effects are a bit strong, but they should wear down, and she'll be herself again in no time. Minus the paranoia and depression, of course." Ratchet smirked. Jade glanced at the jet. Cable walked back over, following behind behind Daze.

Prowl raised an optic ridge.

"Did she consent to take the drug?"

"Well..." Ratchet glanced over at the half-dazed looking flier femme.

"Didn't think so." Prowl intervend.

"We should all find somewhere in the valley to hide. Preferably out of sight but close enough to attack if the need comes."

Daze fell over.

Cable grabbed her as she fell "Woah, hey. Carefull." he helped her get upright again. "Maybe you should get some rest, huh?"

Prime nodded. "You should go now if you want to make it to the valley before Hammertread."

Everyone nodded back, and transformed. Driveby took a deep breath. "I just hope we can get Alpha and get out safely."

Prime walked up and put a hand on her shoulder. "I will have backup ready here at the ark in case you run into any trouble. It's close enough we can reach it quickly. You'll do fine." he patted her shoulder lightly in encouragement.

"You're sure she'll be okay?" Cable called from across the room, glancing at Daze.

Said femme smiled faintly and sat down.

Alpha groaned as she opened her optics. The femme looked at her copy and then at HT. She shook her head. "Wha' happened?"

"C'mon." The copy started to help Alpha to her feet, but then gasped as the femme's markings started to glow. She bent down as Alpha let out a scream of pain. "Al! Al, what's going on?"

"I don't know!" Alpha screamed as she arched her back. The femme clenched her fists.

The copy bit her lip. "The markings have never done this before...Alpha, do you know what's going on?"

Alpha shook her head furiously as the markings continued to glow brighter. "HELP!!"

The copy whimpered. "I don't know what to do!"

HT took notice, and walked over. He mumbled something under his breath and went to a cabinet, looking for some kind of painkiller, or anything to get rid of the screaming. It was starting to hurt his audios. And he couldn't even hear that well to begin with. The copy ran her hand over the markings as they glowed bright.

"Primus help us all..."

Alpha finally stopped screaming after a minute and panted, wrapping her arms around her. "What's...what's wrong with me?"

"I don't know..." The copy sighed.

"Your powers...something...Primus...the world...I don't know!"

"You're supposed to!" Alpha yelled, sitting up. She had tears in her optics. "You're supossed to know exactly why my markings do the things they do!"

"Well I don't!"

Alpha growled.

"Easy there, we can figure something out..."

"What if this happened to Omega? What if he's...oh Primus...what if we're supposed to die NOW?"

"Can't think like that." The copy muttered as Alpha's markings continued to glow.

"Maybe we should leave a little early, then." HT strode over. "You'd be no good to me dead, now would you?"

The vehicles and three jets zoomed out of the Ark towards the valley, Prowl in the lead, and Wheeljack beside him. Behind him were Ratchet and Driveby, followed by Cable and Cap, who was swerving back and forth, trying to run through every mud puddle he could find.

Yet another spray of mudddy water hit Cable's windhield. The ford festiva turned on his windshield wipers. "Would you please quit! I'm getting all muddy!" he complained.

A black chevy Blazer roared up to meet the from one side, and a dark blue and black delta-wing jet flew overhead.

Alpha muttered something under her breath, but stood up. She stumbled, but then recovered quickly. "I guess not. I wouldn't be good to Primus either if I died here." The femme looked around and then at her copy, who quickly disappeared. "Let's just get this over with. Not that I don't mind your company, I just don't like being a damsel in distress." She sighed.

Hammertread nodded and paused for a second. "I'll be right back" He dissapeared into his room for a second, and Alpha sat back down, shaking.

There's what looks like some small caves to the west." Beacon reported from overhead. "I'm not getting any energy signals other than our own."

"We could conceal ourselves there." Driveby suggested. "Omega, did you see which way Hammertread went after he grabbed Alpha?"

"No...I didn't..." Omega whimpered. "I've gotta find Alpha...she's in pain..."

Compass groaned as he laid on the cold floor. There was something heavy on his wrists, and it was preventing him from moving very far. Every part of him ached, and for some reason, he couldn't see.

Something was wrong.

Then he heard a faint sound. The noise started out as a mild thumping, but grew louder until it sounded like footsteps. Very heavy footsteps. Oart of the back wall of the cave slid open to reveal what seemed to be a hallway, and beyond it a ship of some sort. A large, blocky figure stepped out, shutting the door behind him, and casting the cave back into darkness. The mech brought out an energon cube and tossed it at compasses feet.

"Here."

Compass looked up warily at the Energon cube, then up at the figure. He didn't move, whether it was because his arms seemed magnetically stuck to the floor, or out of fear. He didn't move, he just stared at the Energon cube.

The figure opened the door. "Don't drink it all at once, kid." and the door shut behind him.

Alpha swallowed and then looked at her glowing markings. "Frag I hate being me right now."

"I would to."

"Shut the Frag up!" Alpha growled, punching her copy.

The copy stumbled. "Fine. You're on your own with this psycho."

"He's better than you."

The copy gasped, but disappeared.

"Jerk! Primus f-ing take me now!!"

HT walked back in. The tank shook his head at her argument with her twin. He just stood there for a minute, watching her argue with herself.

Compass heard the door shut and sat up slowly, grunting. He looked at the energon cube, but didn't touch it. He was tired, but he'd watched too many movies with the twins to think it wasn't poisoned or had some sort of medicinal device in it. So he left it there, and stared at it.

"What are you looking at?" Alpha growled, glaring at HT. She folded her arms and then looked at herself as her markings stopped glowing. _"Finally."_ she thought. She concentrated on her link to Omega...

_"Bro?"_ she tried

_"Sis?"_ the answer sounded suprised, and woried, and happy, all at the same time.

_"BRO!"_ Alpha smiled. _"Bro!"_

The voice laughed. _"SIS!"_

Alpha laughed. She clapped her hands together.

_"You okay?"_

_"Oh I'm fine, but my markings...well..."_

_"I know...I felt..."_

Alpha smiled.

"Alright, let's go." The tank grabbed her by the arm, the energy rope in his other hand.

Alpha muttered something, but followed him. The tank walked up to a door on the left side of the room, across from where Alpha had been. He moved between Alpha and the code panel next to the door and typed something. The door slid open, leading further back into the ship. Alpa realised she hadn't even seen it when she was sitting there. She kept an optic on the rope as she hurried to keep up with him as he hurried toward the back of the ship.

_"Ya okay?"_ Omega sent.

_"I'm fine, bro. So...how ya doing? Your markings glowing?"_

_"Nope."_

_"Good. It HURTS!"_

Omega's mind-voice laughed.

_"Why is it everyone seems to laugh at my pain?"_ Alpha sighed.

_"Sorry sis."_

_"Whatever."_

The tank quickly turned off one of the monitors, which had a darkened cave on the display.

He grabbed the femme and quickly bound her wrists together, and used the other peice for her ankles. He opened the ship's side hatch and transformed, taking off towards the meeting place with Alpha on top of him.

Alpha muttered something as she struggled to untie herself. "Why do I always scare off the people that can help me?"

_"Because you do."_

_"Bro..."_ Alpha sighed. _"I hate you."_

_"No you don't."_

_"You're right. I hate myself."_

_"Sis."_

_"Bite me and HELP!! Fraggit, these things..."_ Alpha struggled even more. She then realized something.

_"That cave...I could have sworn I saw..."_

"COMPASS!!"

"who?" Hammertread played dumb. She was really starting to get on his nerves again. He wished he'd sleep-gassed her again, but that wouldn't be any fun. He bumped over a pile of rocks, and sped up.

"Compass! My...boyfriend..." Alpha started to struggled. "where is he? What did yo do to him?"

Jade swooped down and landed, eying the cave not too far off. "I am not going in there!" she said, folding her arms. Knowing there was a certain wherewolf lurking out ehre somewhere.

"Okay... There's some trees over there." Beacon pointed. "Good idea. You coming with me?" she asked. "I guess." Beacon still sounded a bit dissapointed at not being allowed to stay in the air, but followed her down

Compass looked groggily at the energon, his energy levels lowering significantly. He perked up only slightly when he swore he heard Alpha. "...Alpha...?" He mumbled drowsily.

Prowl walked over to stand beside Driveby, and looked around at the area. He turned back to Beacon. "Are you sure, this area is clear?" He inquired.

"I haven't detected anything at all." the white jet circled again, then dropped down to land. "We should find someplace to hide." Jade had allready found a small clump of trees and was trying to wedge her wings in-between two pines. Cable ran over. "Here, lemme help." He took hold of one tree and bent it over a bit so the jet could fit. Then he jumped over a bit of shrubbery and peeked out from beside the jet.

"Dibs on the cave!" Cap yelled, sprinting for the small cave.

Compass tried to pull himself to his feet, but dropped to his knees again. He looked at the cube. He was exhausted, but he wasn't stupid, unless that's what their entire plan was, whoever 'they' were. He reached for the cube and picked it up, trying to do a scan over it. There had to of been something wrong with it.

Hammertread sped up, noticing the blue femme on top of him seemed to be taking to someone. Herself, maybe?

Alpha whimpered and started to struggle. "Let me go! I have to help him! He saved my life so many times!"

Ratchet picked at a rock that had lodged itself in his heel, and finally dislodged it, tossing it aside and looking around the area.

Prowl eyed the area. Ratchet followed behind him. "He's right you know, we really should find a place to at least wade out the fight until it's in our favor." Prowl frowned as the medic began heading towards the area of trees.

"We aren't here to fight..."

"HT rolled over another rough patch of rock, then crossed a dry area, kicking up dust in his wake. "You know why I have him?" he asked. He didn't even wait for her to reply. "In case you do something stupid. Or your friends do." He sped up a little more, hoping to get there before the Autobots did.

"Please let him go!" Alpha begged, "He's one of the few that hasn't tried to hurt me...please let him go!" She continued to struggle.

"I love him...you can't do this! You can't bring him into this... he... he didn't do anything to you!"

A dark shadow overcast HT as it followed over him, but its shape was undefinable for the time being. It was unusually silent, except for a light humming.

Prowl stood in the center of the bowl-shaped indention, and looked up at the trees. Then down at the valley. "Driveby, help me get rid of these prints. We can't give him any hints anyone else was here. ." He began kicking at the ground, to make it look as if he'd walked around out of boredom.

The tank noticed some sort of shadow, but figured Prowl would bring someone with him. _"He's not a stupid adversary after all."_ he thought.

He turned his attention to the femme, who was squirming and yelling about her boyfriend, or something like that.

"Isn't that too bad. But that's life. One minute your'e in love and the next minute, poof. everything goes up in smoke. That's why I want my revenge on Prowl. I lost my memory. I lost my life. Because he tried to kill me.

If I have to keep your little boyfriend around to ensure UI get my revenge, fine. Nothing will stand in the way of that!" He yelled the last part, and ramped over a pile of rocks, landing at the edge of the valley. "Well, well, well. what have we here? he scanned down in the valley, seeing the figures there.

Gunlock swooped down. "He's here!" he yelled over his comm. Driveby put a hand over her audio. "Please, there's no need to yell." she turned to the others. "find places to hide. hurry. He might not have seen you yet."

Prowl glanced at Gunlock as he transformed and landed. "Get to a spot, immediately." He began heading back towards the center of the area, keeping his audio sensors alert for any sound of the tank. Instead, he picked up what seemed to be a low humming. He turned to Driveby. "Do you hear that?"


	6. Chapter Five

Alpha struggled even more. "Please! Let him go! If you lost your memory then you have no proof that Prowl really did try to kill you"

"On the contrary, my dear." Hammertread replied cooly. "That is the one thing, the only thing, almost, that I do remember. I may not remember, but I get flashes of my memory from time to time."

The tank transformed, with Alpha slung over one shoulder, and walked down into the valley, a gun in his other hand. "Well." he looked over the two, and grinned at Prowl threateningly. "It's been a long time." Jade brought out her sniper rifle. "Not yet." Beacon whispered, getting out his own.

The tank's expression softened ever-so-slightly when he looked over at Driveby.

"Dri?..." He took a step towards her, but made sure to keep a good amount of space between them. Driveby almost said something, but swallowed the comment. She instead looked away.

The shadow continued to circle the dried-up lake, keeping itself too far above for identification.

Compass scanned over the cube for what seemed like hours. There was nothing in it...there had to be something in it...there was nothing in it. He took a sip, and then waited. Nothing. He stared at the cube, and set it down wearily. "...Alpha..."

Alpha tried to fight.

Omega landed and whimpered. "Sis..."

Alpha heard him in her mind, but said nothing. She was too scared for her love. "Fraggit, let me go!" She yelled, kicking at the tank from atop his shoulder where he had her slung like a sack of potatoes.  
"In a minute." Hammertread's grin widened.

"She's a lot of trouble, you know that?" he jerked a thumb up at the femme. "She also has a big mouth."

"Hey!"

"The tank grinned, and he threw a pair of ener-shackles at Prowl. "To make sure you can't run away." he grinned. He turned to Driveby. "I trust you'll cooperate." his expression softened slightly. "Won't you?"

Driveby snorted and swallowed another insult.

Omega turned invisable and landed behind HT.

"Sis." he whispered

Alpha looked up. She smiled softly, then. "Where's Compass. Please tell me..."

Omega flew over to the two and was ready to snatch his sis from the mech's grip.

Prowl looked at Alpha, at Driveby, and then at HT. "I don't believe you brought your flier miles card with you, did you?" He questioned the tank innocently.

The tank quickly looked up to the sky, sensing something. When he didn't see anything, he returned his gaze to the black and white tactician and narrowed his optics.

Driveby silently radioed Beacon. "get ready to strike."

Beacon relayed the message. There was a series of clicks, unheard over the wind in the underbrush. Cap transformed and leaned forward, getting out his mini-rocket launcher that also was his gun turret. Prowl smirked.  
Hammertread turned quickly in a circle to make sure nobody was around, and reached for his guns. His tankmode gun turret swung out in front to him.

"Clang!"

"What the?"

Omega reached out and snatched Alpha off Hammertread's shoulder.

"You okay, sis?"

"Where's Compass? Let me go Omega!" Alpha yelled, "I need to know where Compass is!"

Omega held his sister as they backed away. "Al-"

"He'S GOT COMPASS!!!"

Prowl raised his hand. "Your private jet arrived." He pointed upwards towards the sillouette. "I hope you don't plan on going anywhere." He flicked his wrist, signalling the group in the trees and nodded to Driveby.

"By the way. I don't surrender."

He knew they were stalling for something! the tank drew his turret rifle and aimed it at Alpha..

At the last second he turned and fired at Prowl instead.

"NOW!" Driveby yelled.

Prowl pivoted, but was late as the shot nailed him in the shoulder. He shouted and hit the ground on his knees, grabbing the circuits in his shoulder as they shorted out. Using his good arm, He picked up his own gun and turned, firing at HT. The shadow over HT shrunk significantly, almost disappearing as the owner of it flew higher.

Everyone rushed out from cover at once. Hammertread snarled. He rushed at Prowl, intent on ripping him apart.

"I DONT CARE IF THERE ARE ONE OR ONE HUNDRED! I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!" he bellowed.

"Prowl!" Alpha yelled, jumping from Omega's arms. She ran over to him, arms and legs now free. "I hate people getting hurt because of me."

Omega landed next to HT and punched him.

Ratchet looked up at the silhouette, recognizing it, and bolted from the trees, shouting and firing.

Hammertread growled and advanced, his optics glowing brighter red. He swatted Omega away to one side, and stomped over to Prowl.  
Omega growled.  
Alpha made ten copies appear. They blocked Prowl from HT's view. "Leave now." they growled as the orinal ran over to Omega and helped him to his feet.

"Where's Compass?!" Alpha yelled.

Prowl stood and shook his head at Alpha. "No, I'm fine. Get your brother and go find Compass!" Ratchet raced over, stopping by Prowl. He quickly assessed the damage and nodded, stating he'd be able to repair it later, before firing at HT. Prowl faced HT and stepped away from both Alpha and Ratchet, eyeing the tank. He held the gun in his good hand, but didn't fire.

Hammertread cracked his knuckles, a wide, evil grin spreading across his features. He mentally counted how many Autobots there were. Then ran at Prowl, spear-tackling the white tactician. Once he was on the ground, Hammertread punched him twice.

Jade, Gunlock, and Beacon swooped down from overhead trying to get a missile lock, but Prowl was in the way. Hammertread grabed one of Prowl's shoulder-missiles and wrenched it free, tossing it aside...

Prowl winced and his head whipped to the side with the punches. He grabbed a hold of Hammertread's shoulder, and attempted to roll, using his wings as leverage. He pushed with all his might, and shouted to Driveby to call the Ark for backup.

Alpha's copies joined the fight. While they weren't strong, there were ten of them and one of-

Alpha mumbled something and the copies disappeared.

"Sis, what are you-"

"I need to know...where Compass..." Alpha closed her optics. She touched Compass's mind. "Compass? Can you hear me?"

Compass jerked his head up. "Alpha?" He looked around, trying to get a sense of where he was. "Alpha!" He shouted. She had to of been somewhere nearby.

"Get your team out of here!" Prowl yelled at Driveby. Ratchet heard him, and radioed it to the rest of Driveby's group. Prowl wrestled with HT, trying to get him off of him. "We're not going anywhere." Gunlock fired a couple shots towards the two. Cap rushed forward, intent on beating down the tank and running him over with his own tank mode, but Ty caught him by the shoulder and held him back. "Let him handle it." she said.

Hammertread kept punching him, grabbing the other one. "Can't have you using those." He grinned. He puched lower, leaving dents in the patrol car's pristine hood..

Suddenly the battlefield went really quiet, and Hammertread looked up. The roar of engines was getting lounder.

A black and white Porsche came speeding over the ridge at 80 miles per hour, a pair of Lamborginis hot on his tail. One red, the other yellow. A Datsun with a similar paintjob to Prowl's came speeding in behind them.

"Where are you? Please tell me..." Alpha begged as Omega picked her limp body up. "I'm gonna help ya out..."

"This is wasting your strength..."

"Compass, if you can still hear me...where are you"  
Hammertread got up and kicked Prowl as hard as he could in the center of the chest. He pulled out his shotgun and aimed it in the center of the Autobot's chest, right where his spark chamber lay beneath the metal. "I will have my revenge.." he whispered.

"Leave him alone!!!" A black and white blur came out of nowhere, right as the tank pulled the trigger...

Prowl looked at the cars, recognizing them even though his vision was fading from the punches. "No...Jazz. Get. Out." He tried to shout. He pulled his leg up and under HT, and nailed him hard in the lower section, trying to throw him off of him.

Compass tried to stand, but once again fell to his knees. "I don't...I don't know...It's too dark. I-I can't get up..." His optics dimmed momentarily. He refused to touch the rest of the Energon cube in case his scanners didn't pick up traces of whatever may of been in it.

Prime pulled up at the edge of the valley and Transformed. "Autobots, Attack!" He thundered. Suddenly, the entire rest of the Ark seemed to appear over the ridge..

Hammertread snarled and fired at the black and white Prowl again before turning to drive away.

"I'm coming, Compass. Hang on." Alpha whispered then transfomed. She drove towards where she sensed Compass.

"Hang on." Omega transformed and followed.

Compass tried to give Alpha a sense of where he was, but he couldn't. His energy level was dropping, causing him to shut down necessary equipment in order to do so. He laid there, trying to keep his optics lit.

Prowl shouted in pain as the shot struck home, nailing him hard in the chest. He blacked out moments later, while trying to fight off the lack of energy.

Ratchet yelled. "PROWL!" He bolted from Prime's side, and skidded towards him, hitting his knees in the dirt while landing next to his side. Above them, the silhouette dived, its shadow growing larger on the ground.

Hammertread thought quickly for a second, then screeched to a halt, transformed, and turned around. He ran back towards the two, firing row after row of shots. He knocket Ratchet away and aimed his rifle straight down at the tactician's head.

"I'f you are stil alive and talking... I will not rest untill you DIE!!" and he fired, again.

Ratchet blocked the shot with his hand, before nailing HT hard in the neck with his elbow.

"You'll be the one dying today, Hammertread!" and fired off three shots at the tank's head. Hammertread staggered back, blinded momentarily.

"YOU"LL PAY FOR THAT!!!" The boxy tank roared and backhanded the medic as hard as he could.

The silhouette finally came into view, a sleek white jet with a straight tailfin. Hound eyed the battle from inside the cockpit. "Rook, how does it feel to crash in on a party?" He chuckled.

Rook smiled as his tailfin split and he fired two rockets at Hammertread. "I wouldn't know. I always seem to crash in on battles, not parties. Ratchet's head was flung to the side as he took the blow. He went to deliver a hit, but heard the whistling from above. His optics widened, and he grabbed Prowl, pulling him back as far as possible as Rook's missles whistled and homed in on Hammertread.

The missiles found their mark, sending the tank flying a few feet, and shattering the treads on his lower legs.

Alpha followed the sense and then transformed. She looked around the cave and, after lighting up her optics, spotted Compass. She ran over to him and bent down. "Compass! Thank Primus!" She held him close.

"Something's wrong...hold on..." Her markings lit up as she ran her hand over him, merging her energy aura with his, giving him some of her energy.

"I hope this works..."

Compass' optics lit, but only barely.

"...Alpha?" He whispered, and smiled lightly when he realized it was her. "...You're...okay.."

"I'm fine..." Alpha hugged him as her markings glowed even brighter. "You're the one that needs help..." She looked at the energon. "Did he give that to you?" She asked, "He gave me some too...only he didn't drug mine...I wonder...you need energon, Compass...would you be willing to try it?"

"Try...what?" He questioned. He looked at her markings, and it suddenly occured to him her armor was off. He struggled to sit up. "Nothing, nothing." Alpha sighed. She helped him sit up and then looked at her glowing markings. "Heh...at least they don't hurt..."Same here..." Omega walked over to Alpha, you could see his markings glowing faintly under his armor.

"Yours too...oh no...we can't...not now..."

The tank made it back to his feet, although limping, and attached something to the end of his rifle. He fitted a small missile on it and fired at the large jet, then fired off a row of regular shots at Ratchet and Prowl. "Rook! Roll!" Hound barked as the tank fired at them. Rook complied, barreling to the side and making a swift turn, the edge of his wing barely scraping the ground as they struggled to rebalance. He veered around, and landed near Bluestreak and Cable, who were watching the fight with some of the others. Hound stepped out from the jet, before Rook transformed next to him.

The tank stomped forward, ignoring his shredded leg armor, the pain only adding to his anger. Jazz zoomed over to intercept him..

"Oh no ya don't." He turned up his headlights, blinding the tank, who fired wildly trying to hit his target. Hammertread covered his face and fired at the sounce of the light.Jazz deftly leapt to one side and rolled away. He flickered his optics to try to clear them and loaded another missile, firing at the Prowl again.

He ran/limped towards them.

"I WILL NOT STOP UNTIL I HAVE FINISHED YOU!"

A large blue fist collieded with the mech, knocking him off balance. He turned to face Prime.

"You." he spat.

Compass looked sadly at Alpha and Omega. He'd remember what Alpha had whispered the one day about the markings, and he swallowed, looking at them, and then directly at her.

"You"  
Hammertread squared off with the Autobot leader, ready to charge, when he suddenly felt something like a pin prick in the back of his neck. The world swirled around him, and the tank hit his knes..

"What..."

and collapsed.

Ratchet grinned from behind him. Prime looked a little relieved.  
Prowl groaned, and turned his head to the side, slowly coming to. All he saw were blurs, and a very distinctive pain was radiating from his chest and arm. Prime looked over at the very dented and gashed black-and white, and Ratchet hurried over to him.

Alpha swallowed. "well...right now...we can't serve him...so...so maybe..."

"Maybe it's not our time?" Omega offered up.

"It can't be...I've got sparkling...we can't serve Primus here so..."

"Let's try...maybe we have new powers."

Alpha nodded. She helped Compass to his feet. "Omega"  
Omega walked over to his sister and subspaced his armor. The mech frowned as the Omega signs on his wings glowed. "Let's hurry."

"Right."

The two took a breath and started to chant,

"Alpha and Omega.

Beginging and then End.

Good and Evil.

Light and Dark.

One cannot survive without the other.

The other cannot survive without one.

Together they may battle, but together they create balance..."

The twins' optics turned white. Their surroundings flickered and then they were at the Autobot base.

The twins's optics went back to normal and then they let out a soft moan before falling down into stasis.

Compass blinked as they appeared at the base, and looked around. He turned and saw both Omega and Alpha drop into statis.

"ALPHA!" He yelled.

The twins moaned as their markings stopped glowing. They let out a soft breath. "Primus..."

Vector Prime, sensing the twins, ran towards them. He looked at the two, optics full of worry. "What...happened?"

Compass held Alpha, on the brink of crying. He looked up at Vector and shook his head.

"I-I don't k-know..."

Vector Prime bent down and touched Omega's forehead. He then walked over to Alpha and touched hers gently. "Don't worry...they're alive...just in stasis..." He sighed, picking Omega up. "Quickly, let's get them somewhere where they can rest"

"Master..." Alpha mumbled, snuggling into compass. Her markings glowed a bit, but then stopped.

Jazz and Jade were the first ones to reach the unconcious second-in-command.

"Is he okay?" Jazz asked.

"Just stay still don't move." Jade advised. The rest of the Autobots joined them, Sunstreaker ready to kick the unconcious Hammertread into spare parts. Sideswipe was next to him scowling also.

Ratchet looked over the damage for a second, then simply said. "We need to get him back to base. now."

Prime looked at Hammertread as Driveby and her team walked up. "What are you going to do with him?" she asked.

"I don't know. But we should keep him in stasis" (drug-induced sleep) "until we decide." Prime said.

Driveby nodded and looked down at him. She shook her head and walked away. "Too bad. You could have been a good person if you would have just tried." she whispered, shaking her head.

"we'll be at our base if you need us." she called.

"Thank you. Prime said. She turned to face him, then her gaze fell on HT again. She just nodded and turned away. Driveby and the other five of her team transformed and drove/flew away.

"Byeeee!" Cap yelled, turning to wave widely before transforming and vaulting up over the ridge with a whoop.

Prime transformed and opened his trailer door. Sunstreaker, sideswipe, and Jazz hauled up the heavy tank and threw him none-too gently into Prime's trailer.

"I'll gaurd him." Sunstreaker growled. "Not alone you won't" Sideswipe followed him up into the trailer. "I'm going too.." Jazz said, all traces of humor gone from his voice. Instead of his usually easygoing, happy self, there was a scowl written all over the visored mech's face.

"Perhaps you should go with Ratchet." Prime suggested. Jazz glared at Hammertread for a moment, then nodded and walked over to where Ratchet was still hovering over the barely-concious tactician. Jade walked over, also.

Ratchet did what he could to patch up Prowl at the time, cursing all the while. He noticed Jazz's shadow, and went silent. He didn't need to look up to know Jazz was upset. Rook and Hound walked over to them, Hound limping, albeit not as bad before. Ratchet eyed him, but the jeep gave a friendly smile.

"Hiya, Ratchet!"

"I'll provide you all transport home. It'll take less time then driving back." Rook stated as he transformed. Hound stepped up the ramp into Rook and nodded to Ratchet and Jazz. "Let's get him up here." Ratchet nodded, and looked at Jazz.

Alpha moaned as she finally woke up. the femme looked around and then sat up. Her hands went to her chest and arms. "My armor..."

"Right here." Vector Prime walked into view, alpha's armor in his arms.  
Alpha smiled and took them. She slid them on and then smiled even more. "Thank you master. where's omega?"

VP pointed to Alpha's brother's sleeping (not to mention snoring) form.

"There."

Alpha laughed.

Compass looked at Alpha, just staring. He was at a loss for words. He thought she was a ghost, come back from the dead, and he feared touching her to see if it was true, even when Vector handed her the armor. He stared.

Alpha smirked and walked over to omega. She tapped him.

"BRo?"

"SNORE!!"

Alpha deadpanned at her brother's loud snore.

"Bro?"

SNORE.

Alpha sighed. "Never mind." She turned around and faced compass. Placing a hand on her hip, she frowned, but then smirked. "Whatcha starin' at?"

Jazz hopped up into Rook's cargo area next to Prowl, looking worriedly at his friend.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe slammed Prime's trailer door shut, and Prime started his engine with a low rumble.

"Autobots, Transform and roll for home!"

Jade transformed and took to the sky. Sunstreaker, Sideswipe and Bluestreak took off over the ridge, and the other Autobots transformed and started their engines with a rumble.  
Ratchet set opposite of Jazz, next to Prowl, looking at the tactician. "Prowl?" No response. He tapped his finger idly on the seat. Hound sat down next to Jazz. "Is he gonna be alright?" He asked gently. Ratchet didn't answer, unsure himself. All he needed right now was to get back to his medbay to hopefully ensure he was alright.

Rook took off, clicking his tailfin back together and heading past Prime towards the Ark.

"Y-You're..." Compass got up, almost stumbling, and hugged her tightly, holding back. "...I thought you d-died.."

"I'm fine, Compass..." Alpha said, hugging Compass. "Primus doesn't have a use for us...yet..." She whispered, leaning her head on his shoulder. "So, we're still here and Omega still snores loudly."

Omega made a snore that sounded like "'eard that".

Alpha laughed.

Compass chuckled and embraced her. "I'm so glad you're okay..." He whispered to her.

Jade flew silently beside Rook, watching the three cars and tank speed across the barren flatland. Beacon whistled something, and Jade dropped back to fly in formation with him and Gunlock. It was something she'd never gotten the chance to do. All seekers traveled in trios. Or so it seemed. But Jade knew she'd never be part of one. too bad.

She looked over at Rook, and could make out the figures inside through his window. The Autobot saboteur, Jazz, was sitting next to Ratchet with his head bowed, maybe looking at Prowl? She hoped he would be alright.

"We gotta go." Gunlock radioed. Jade tipped one wing. The two fliers banked left, and then tipped to the right before straightening out an flying away.

Jade swung closer, hoping her scanners could get a glimpse of something. The Ark came into view, and Jade glided forward, glad to be home.

Rook kicked his thrusters in, bursting towards the Ark and decending through the air, flying right into the entrance of the Ark. He slowed to a hover before the hallways became too narrow for his wing span, and landed. Kicking the ramp open and down, Hound helped Jazz and Ratchet carry Prowl to the medbay

"I'm fine." Alpha smiled, hugging him. She leaned her head on his shoulder. "Don'tcha worry 'bout me...I can take care of myself..." Her optics flashed where he couldn't see. "How'd HT get you too? I mean...could he have gotten ya while I was still knocked out?..."

Compass looked at Omega over Alpha's shoulder. "I..don't know. I don't even remember where I was. I just woke up there, I still don't even know where we were."

"Don't worry, he can't hurtcha now..." Alpha sighed, hugging him. She smiled a bit and then kissed his cheek. "Let's go grab some energon"  
Compass nodded. "Let's."

Daze blinked and moved out of the way when the rest of the Autobots came back. She smiled faintly at them.

Jade landed and ran inside, following directly behind Jazz, the twins, bluestreak, and Wheeljack and Ratchet who were carrying the unconcious Prowl to the repairbay.

For the next fifteen minutes or so, everyone was grouped together in the control room talking and chattering away. Eventually, different groups parted from the crowd to go find another place to chat, or something else to do.

After about an hour, Daze walked over to Jade, and tilted her head to one side.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Out. Out!" Ratchet could be heard yelling from the repairbay. The small crowd filed out, and headed for other places.

Jade shook her head, trying to bite a pang of back worry. "Some psychopathic tank tried to rip him him to shreds.

By hand.

He got in a few good punches before Rook and the other Autobots showed up. Driveby and them... they tried to stop him. He was just too heavily armored." She turned away from the doors, and noticed the figure in the shadows, leaning gainst a wall in the corner, next to the doors

"Oh," Daze shrugged and turned around, staggering slightly. "I'm sure he'll be OK."

Jade sniffled and glanced over at the figure, who kept glancing at the doors with a worried expression. She gave him a sweak smile.

The saboteur parted from the shadows, and walked over to the two of them.

"Ya'know, even if ya know someone for a few million years, ya still can't help but worry." Jazz glanced back at the closed repairbay doors.

"Even if ya know they're gonna be alright." He slung one arm across Jade's shoulders, and put the other around Daze's waist.

"Come on, there's nothin' we can do anyway. It's up ta Ratchet and Primus." He offered a smile, and guided the two towards the rec. room.


	7. Chapter Six

Cliffjumper glared at the unmoving, boxy tank on the other side of the forcewall.

"I don't see why we have to keep him here. If you ask me, he should be melted down for scrap!" the red minibot spat.

"You're right." brawn walked over, his yellow and green armor reflecting the light slightly.

"Too bad Prime's gonna arrange a trial for the sleazy slag-sucker. He doesn't even deserve one." He gave the mech a sneer, wishing he could shoot him. To bad it would be against orders.

The tank snickered and mumbled something in his sleep. Brawn took a step forward.

"Don't do it, guys." Trailbreaker warned form a desk a few meters away.

"If he woke up, how would you explain it to Prime if he escaped?"

"He won't escape once I'm through with him." Cliffjumper cracked his knuckles.

"Calm down, Cliffjumper. You know we can't risk waking him. Besides, Prime'll probably have him deactivated anyway.

----------

The trio of Daze, Jazz, and Jade walked down the hall, noticing Prime coming from the other direction.

"Hey, big guy. Wanna go have a drink and relax for a bit?" Jazz asked.

"no thank you." Prime responded "I'm going to check on Prowl."

"Oh...okay. Well, beware of Ratchet, he's been kickin people out all night." Jazz waved and they continued on.

Alpha smiled and took Compass' hand. She started to pull him towards the rec room so they could grab some energon.

The rec. room was unusually silent when they walked in. Bluestreak, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, and suprisingly, Bumblebee were at one table, while Huffer, Gears, Hubcap, and a couple others were at another.

Alpha smiled a bit and then grabbed some energon.

Jade sat down, and pulled out a datapad, and started flipping through it's pages.

The jet set the datapad down and got up to get an energon cube. Jazz leaned over to get a look at what she was reading. Instead of reading material, there was a digital photo displayed. He picked it up and read the wording underneath.

"captain logic, working overtime. Beam me up, Scotty!" the picture was one of Prowl, from the previous April fools day, with Prowl sporting a pair of transformer-sized pointy ears. He chuckled at the memory.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker had somehow gotten into the Datsun's quarters and superglued the oversized appendages to the sides of his helmet while he was in recharge. Prowl was none-too-happy, of course. But someone managed to get a snapshot of the 2CO before he could get to the repairbay and have them removed.

Jade came back and sat back down. Daze leaned over to see what the picture was.

"He looks funny with those." she noted.

Jazz handed Jade the datapad, and she smiled. "April fools day prank, courtesy of the local hellions. "

Daze gave her a confused looks. "Sideswipe and Sunstreaker." Jade amended.

She flipped to the next page. There was one of Prime, with Ironhide and Prowl standing on either side of him in front of a huge Christmas tree. Ironhide was sporting Christmas lights, and Prowl, who had obviously been gotten by another of Sieaswipe's pranks, was sporting a pair of reindeer horns. The tactician looked like he was scowling, but upon closer inspection, you could see the tiniest of smirks across his features.

"Christmas last year." Jazz pointed out.

Daze looked confused. "What's Christmas?" she asked.

"It's a human holiday." Jade said.

"Prowl finally came to, a searing pain racing through his midsection.

"...Ow" he coughed.

"Welcome back to the land of moving parts. You had me concerned there, for a while." Ratchet walked over.

"That Tank-bot ripped off your shoulder cannons and left so many dents in your chassis I'm gonna have to work on your hood for a week to get them all out." He walked over to one side and took a sip of energon from his mug on the counter.

"I just glad he didn't permanently damage any of your internal systems." he groused.

Prowl onlined his optics to full, and looked around. Prime was standing quietly in one corner. He walked over when Prowl glanced at him, placing a blue hand on the Datsun's shoulder. Prowl winced slightly.

"You took a huges risk, and perfomed above and beyond the call of duty, Prowl." Prime said. "You did very well considering the situation, and I apologize for not getting there soon enough."

"It's okay Prime." Prowl half-smiled. "It could have been worse."

Prime looked at Prowl a little suprised for using one of Jazz's favorite catchphrases, but his optics dimmed into a smile.

"Just don't scare us like that ever again. alright?"

"I'm not planning on it, sir." Prowl winced.

Prime nodded "Just get some rest. I'll go tell the others the news." Prowl nodded and Prime walked out.

The rec. room doors slid open, and Optimus Prime entered. Everyone had been whispering amongst themselves quieted. Prime looked around the room at the anxious faces.

"Well?" Jazz asked, almost afraid of what the answer would be.

"He's fine. Ratchet said he'll make a full recovery." Prime replied.

The whole room exploded into cheers and hollers. Jazz hurried for the door, but Prime put out a hand and stopped him. "He's resting, you all can visit him tomorrow." He said.

More chattering. "If Ratchet says it's all right." he added, knowing he would hear it from Ratchet about people saying Prime gave them permission to come visit Prowl, if he didn't add that part on.

The happy chatter continued, and someone even put on some music in the background.

He wasn't the one to take a risk. or a dare. Prowl would never walk into a situation without first knowing the outcome. Especially not one as risky as this. that was white the white Datsun pondered as he stared at the ceiling of the medbay.

"Sometimes, you have to take a risk. When there are too many variables in a situation." the tactician thought staring up at the darkened gold-colored ceiling.

"When there is a hostage involved, and too many escape routes. There is no way to tell what may or may not happen next. Out of all the millions of variables available in a situation, it is the hardest to predict the odds of any one of them taking place. In a way, jumping into a situation with no control over what may happen, and just rely on your backup to get you out of it and off the battlefield in one peice can be considered daring. I'm just glad it worked, though." he thought.

"Well, Jazz told me I should be more daring." he thought just before drifting of into recharge.

--------------------------------------

So, whattya think? like it? hate it? all reviews and flames are welcomed.

Coming Soon: Rock Top the sequel to this. (But I'm only putting it up if I get a review. so click that button!

click, I say!

:-)


End file.
